Liret
by Nakeisha
Summary: Hermione ha recibido una carta del Ministerio, esto no debería ser una sorpresa. Pero el contenido si. En él se indica el mago más adecuado y perfecto para ella para que prevalezca la linea de sangre mágica, que a sido casi aniquilada después de la aparición de un virus terriblemente mortal y que a derivado en terribles consecuencias. ¿Qué mago será el perfecto para ella? AU
1. Pronombres Personales

Encantada de que os paséis a leer mi nueva historia. Será un long fic aunque no debería ser muy largo, de momento tengo varias ideas en mente aunque espero que me deis vuestra opinión y si tenéis ideas son más que bienvenidas. No quiero entreteneros más así que adelante.

 **Disclaimer: ** Los personajes, hechizos, etc pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Si fueran míos Severus y Sirius vivirían. Y Voldemort me estaría masajeando los pies.

Escuchando: Echoes of love.

 **LIRET**

 **Capítulo 1. PRONOMBRES PERSONALES**

Hermione Jane Granger. Veinticinco años de edad. Directora del departamento ministerial de Uso indebido de la Magia. Heroína de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Mejor amiga de Harry Potter y del fallecido Ronald Weasley a los veintitrés años. Superviviente del virus Liret; este ya erradicado y con la vacuna aplicable desde hacía un año en todos los calendarios de vacunación infantil. Consecuencia del virus: desaparición del 50% de la población mágica en Gran Bretaña y esterilización permanente en el 25% de los supervivientes. Esto hacía que el 25% restante de la población estuviera sana y pudiera procrear.

Ante mí se encuentra la carta del Ministerio donde se indica el mago más compatible conmigo genética e intelectualmente. Después de las pruebas realizadas para determinar las compatibilidades (basadas en análisis sanguíneos extensos, diversas ecografías, pruebas de cariotipos, etc.), resultaba que ESE es el mago perfecto y más compatible para mí. Me froto la cara con incredulidad y me paso varias veces las manos por el pelo. Me agacho a recoger la carta que se me ha caído al suelo por la impresión, no sé ni cómo no me he desmayado. Debo ser más fuerte de lo que creo. Releo el nombre del mago en cuestión y vuelvo a tirar la carta al suelo.

Entiendo, en serio, entiendo que es necesaria tomar esta medida. Entiendo que la Gran Bretaña mágica ha prácticamente desaparecido y es necesario repoblarla, y para ello es imperativo que los magos y brujas sanos tengan que sacrificarse por una causa mayor, dejar de lado sus preferencias (incluso si ya hay un matrimonio formado de por medio) y centrarse en procrear con el mago o bruja más compatible. Pero esto tiene que ser una broma macabra, y de muy mal gusto debo añadir. Vuelvo a recoger la carta del suelo y la dejo encima de la mesa de mi pequeña cocina y me dirijo al salón, enciendo la chimenea y me conecto por red flu con Harry. Por favor que esté en casa, por favor que esté en casa; repito como un mantra mientras espero que se conecte mi chimenea con la suya.

\- ¡Harry! Harry, ¿estás en casa? – giro la cabeza y atiendo por si escucho pasos. ¡Oh Si! Gracias Merlín.

\- Herms- aparece su desordenada cabellera por la chimenea, no tiene buen aspecto.

\- Merlín Harry, pensé que yo tenía problemas, pero tu pareces estar peor que yo. ¿Estás bien?

\- No, sinceramente no. Ya me ha llegado la carta del Ministerio y Ginny ha decidido empezar su segunda botella de whisky. - Harry me mira serio desde la chimenea- Hermione, Ginny tiene un grave problema con la bebida. Entiendo que pudiera utilizar el alcohol como método de evasión después de la enfermedad, pero ahora ya se está pasando. Hace ya dos años que sabe que es estéril, y al menos un año que el Ministerio anunció este método de compatibilidad mágica, tendría que haberse hecho ya a la idea.

\- Siento escuchar esto Harry- maldición, pretendía ser yo la consolada aquí- pero debes comprenderla. No creo que nunca se recupere de este batacazo. Sobrevivió al virus pero no podrá tener hijos con el hombre que ama, que eres tú. -Lanzo un suspiro- Tendrá que aceptar que habrá otra mujer en tu vida, es…no se…simplemente es duro.

\- Lo se Mione- se pasa una mano por la cabeza, despeinando aún más su ya de por si desordenado pelo- pero esto tampoco es fácil para mí. Aunque entre tú y yo- susurra medio divertido- mi bruja perfecta es realmente…PERFECTA. -Enfatiza la última palabra con un movimiento de sus manos, como si la abarcara.

No puedo evitar reírme al ver su cara risueña y el movimiento conspiratorio de sus cejas.

\- Venga, no te hagas de rogar. ¿Quién es la afortunada elegida encargada de engendrar un hijo tuyo?

\- Astoria Greengrass- sonríe aún más- ¿no es genial? Es preciosa y por suerte no estuvo muy involucrada en la guerra, ni sus familiares tampoco. Lo que la hace aún más perfecta.

Sonrío contenta por él, la verdad es que Astoria es una buena chica. Siempre se ha mantenido alejada del escándalo después de la guerra y como bien dice Harry ni ella ni sus padres fueron mortífagos declarados. Trabaja como sanadora en San Mungo y es una chica muy dulce, hermosa, rubia y alta, creo que es un año más pequeña que yo. Entiendo que Harry esté feliz.

\- Enhorabuena Harry, la verdad es que Astoria es preciosa. Suerte la tuya. Ginny tendrá que aceptarlo. Sabes que no estás obligado a casarte con Astoria pero al menos tendrás que tener de dos a tres hijos con ella. La línea mágica debe continuar…- ruedo los ojos, ya estoy repitiendo la misma tonadilla que el Ministerio para llevar a cabo esta medida. LA LINEA MAGICA DEBE CONTINUAR. Esta frase se puede ver en cualquier muro de cualquier ciudad mágica de Gran Bretaña.

\- Lo sé y Ginny tendrá que acostumbrarse. Sé que no es fácil para ella, pero me gustaría que pudiera apartar el alcohol. No le hace bien, y no nos ayuda en esta situación.

Le miró desde mi posición en el sillón que he colocado delante de la chimenea para estar más cómoda mientras charlamos. Decido que ahora me toca a mí ser la consolada, al fin y al cabo su problema no es tan problema. Astoria es una buena noticia. Él también me mira a mí enarcando las cejas…Merlín, es tremendamente denso cuando quiere. Le miro aún más fijamente con gesto impaciente. Por fin parece darse cuenta y carraspea.

\- Perdona Hermione, pensarás que soy un egoísta. Lo siento, me he centrado en mí y en Ginny sin pensar en el porqué de tu llamada. ¿Estás bien? ¿Has recibido ya la car…?

No le dejo terminar, lo interrumpo mostrándole la carta que dejo pegada a su cara ligeramente verde por la red flu. Harry tiene que echarse para atrás para poder enfocar la vista en el nombre del sujeto. Así es como he decidido llamarlo de momento. SUJETO. Suena mejor que su nombre. Harry lee el nombre y me mira, vuelve a leer el nombre y vuelve a mirarme, repite esta acción varias veces. Ah no, a parte a abierto la boca desmesuradamente mientras repite la acción varias veces. Ruedo los ojos de nuevo. Es realmente denso este hombre cuando quiere. Al fin logra enfocar la mirada solo en mí.

\- Pe…per…pero pensé que no podían. Es decir, creí que el Ministerio los había esterilizado a todos para evitar posibles riesgos. Al menos creí que a ese lo tendrían bien escondido, encerrado y torturado por el resto de su vida.

\- Yo también creí que estarían todos esterilizados químicamente, pero no. Tendré que hablar con Kingsley sobre esto, al ser un caso especial ya sabes…no sé cómo debo proceder. Sinceramente, no sé ni si debería escapar del país e irme a vivir a las Maldivas. Y lo que definitivamente no sé es como, maldita sea, voy a poder…hacer…mantener relaciones sexuales con él. -Creo que estoy en shock, no entiendo ni como me estoy planteando el asunto. Hablar con Harry me está aclarando las ideas.

\- Sabes que no puedes huir Hermione, si decidieras hacerlo te atraparían y aún sería peor. Acepta que eres de las pocas brujas que puede procrear hoy en día. Habla con Kingsley, supongo que el ministro sabrá cómo debes proceder. Entiendo que todos ellos estarán limitados mágicamente, y estoy completamente seguro que no les dejarán tener varitas. Ninguno de ellos será un peligro…o eso espero. Aunque él…-Harry mira de nuevo el papel que tengo en la mano- directamente no debería ni aparecer en las listas.

\- Visto fríamente Harry puedo llegar a entender por qué le hicieron también las pruebas, puedo entender que su reserva mágica sea tal vez un poco superior a lo normal. - Suspiro y me froto de nuevo los ojos, estoy muy cansada- Pero no puedo entender porque soy yo la "pareja ideal"-hago las comillas con mis dedos- de este…este…sujeto. Aceptaría a Arthur Weasley ahora que Molly no está, incluso a Argus Filch, aunque sea un squib, y si me apuras a Goyle- Harry hace un ruido de asco con sus labios-, en serio los podría llegar a aceptar y con las suficientes pociones de lujuria en mi organismo seguro que concebiría con ellos. Pero él…- no puedo seguir.

\- Ves por partes Herms, primero come algo, luego a la ducha y directa al ministerio a hablar con Kingsley. Puede que sea un error.

\- Si- le contesto derrotada- un error. Está bien Harry. Haré lo que me has dicho, aunque ahora mismo no creo que me entre nada de comida. Cuando sepa algo más volveré a contactar contigo. Saluda a Ginny de mi parte.

Harry me sonríe tranquilizadoramente y desaparece de mi chimenea. Me recuesto en el sillón y vuelvo a leer el nombre impreso en la jodida carta, esta vez en voz alta por si no suena lo suficiente mal en mi cabeza, soltando un largo suspiro previamente:

\- Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Nota soñadora de la autora:

Aaaaah *suspiro* ¿quien fuera Hermione para que Voldemort fuera su pareja perfecta? *más suspiros*

Si os ha gustado hacedmelo saber y así continuaré plasmando mis ideas locas en esta historia. Lo que viene siendo REVIEW=ALIMENTO para mi mente.

-Nake-


	2. Confidencias de Mazmorra

Gracias a las que le habéis dado a seguir y a las que la han añadido a favoritos. Me encanta que os pases a leer lo sale de mi cabeza y a las que no decís nada, las visitantes fantasma gracias también. Solo por el hecho de que me leáis ya es mucho para mi. Aunque siempre agradeceré enormemente si me dejáis un mínimo comentario, aunque fuera minúsculo.

Si alguien me puede explicar como subir nuevos capítulos sin morir en el intento os lo agradecería. No acabo de entender bien como funciona. (Creo que ya lo he descubierto ¡EUREKA!, que follón)

Ahora contesto los mensajes:

 **Sapphire97** **: Mil gracias por tu comentario. Me encanta leeros en serio. Aún no se bien como funciona fanfiction ni como subir capítulos a una historia ya empezada. Si sabes explícamelo porque me hago un lió tremendo y tardo horrores. En este capitulo entenderás el cambio físico de Tom, espero que te guste como lo he planteado. El físico que pueda tener lo dejo a tu elección, pero hasta dentro de un par de capítulos no expondré como es el en este fic. será realmente...mmmmm. Fassbender me encanta, muchísimo! jajajjaa Jon Snow no tanto pero también. Gracias de nuevo por tu comentario. Si te gusta este capitulo espero que también me lo digas. Besos.**

 **CamGem1212** **: jajajaja puede ser quien tu quieras nuestro Tom. Ralph Fiennes me chifla también a mi. El aspecto físico de este Tom lo tendrás en un par de capítulos. Espero no decepcionar a nadie, que seguro que no. Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo también te guste. Neville...no tengo muy claro aún si aparecerá...me lo tendría que pensar. Es una historia básicamente Tomione, me centraré sobretodo en ellos dos. Nos subirá mucho la temperatura me parece...Un besito!**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, hechizos, etc pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Si fueran míos Severus y Sirius vivirían. Y Voldemort me estaría preparando un margarita desnudo.

Escuchando: Gods and Monsters

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. CONFIDECIAS DE MAZMORRA**

Tom Marvolo Riddle. Alias Lord Voldemort. Cincuenta y nueve años de edad, en teoría. Mago tenebroso más temido y tal vez, más poderoso, de los últimos sesenta años en Gran Bretaña. Superviviente del virus Liret que había asolado el país en los últimos años. Aunque superviviente no es la palabra adecuada, directamente el virus no le había afectado en absoluto. Ya sea por su capacidad mágica o tal vez por su lugar de residencia. Enemigo declarado de sangresucias. Asesino. Casi logró vencer a Harry Potter en la batalla final y debió morir, pero no lo hizo. Olvidaron que el Horrocrux del anillo perteneciente a su abuelo materno no fue debidamente destruido por lo que sobrevivió gracias a este hecho, una tontería, pero así es como suelen ocurrir estas cosas, trabajo mal hecho. Residencia actual: mazmorra subterránea de Azkaban.

Volteo de nuevo los ojos hacía la pequeña ventana que decora una de las paredes de mi celda, a parte del cielo azul no logro ver nada más. Suspiro mientras me fijo en como unas gaviotas pasan volando justo al lado de la ventana, suertudas.

Ante mí se produce un chasquido y vuelvo la vista hacía el ruido, ha aparecido una carta con el sello del Ministerio, al no cogerla cae al suelo. Me la miró ceñudo, se lo que contiene y no sé si estoy preparado para verlo. Me levanto del suelo donde he estado sentado las últimas horas y me dirijo al viejo escritorio que me han permitido tener, en el reposan bocetos y plumas. Junto al escritorio hay un catre, y una mesita de noche con un libro. Después de siete años desde la batalla final y visto mi buen comportamiento, compongo una mueca de disgusto en mi cara ante tales pensamientos, me han ido dando más privilegios. Al menos puedo dibujar, se me pasan los días, los años, más rápido. En la mazmorra también dispongo de un cuartito de baño, al menos no huelo a mierda como otros reclusos de más arriba. Bufo y me aclaro la garganta, llevo varios días sin hablar con nadie. Fijo de nuevo la vista en el sobre olvidado en el suelo, dentro está el nombre de la bruja más afín a mí. No puedo evitar dejar ir una risa de incredulidad; no creo que haya nadie afín a mí, no la hubo en estos cincuenta y nueve años, no creo que la haya ahora. Tal vez la carta simplemente ponga que no puedo reproducirme con nadie, no sería extraño dados mis antecedentes mentales. Bien podrían tacharme de loco, bárbaro, asesino…no les faltaría razón; y ¿quién podría engendrar con alguien así? Aun así sé que mi reserva mágica es superior a lo normal, así que los futuros hijos o hijas que podría tener tendrían más capacidad mágica que el resto. Siendo solo el veinticinco por ciento de la población británica mágica fértil…no creo que desestimaran mi… ¿Cómo decirlo? Potencial. Saboreo la palabra en mi mente, es una buena palabra.

Me sorprendió, tengo que reconocer, la visita de Kingsley Shacklebolt hace unos meses. Me informó del virus y sus consecuencias, lo odié. Odié a Liret con todas mis fuerzas. Aquel maldito virus había reducido mi Gran Bretaña mágica a nada, un simple virus había reducido la población a niveles irrisorios. Mis deseos siempre fueron reinar en una Bretaña mágica, con magos puros a mis pies. Ahora tenía que estar agradecido de que al menos quedaran un puñado de magos y brujas vivos y capaces de engendrar más hechiceros. Cuando Shacklebolt explicó las vacunas y lo que se debía de hacer para volver a repoblar Gran Bretaña no lo dudé, me hicieron las pruebas necesarias y como cabía esperar salieron perfectamente. El virus ni siquiera había hecho acto de presencia en Azkaban, por lo que la mayoría de presos estaban con vida y, por suerte para el gobierno actual, casi todos ellos eran antiguos mortífagos sangre pura. Y por suerte para mí y por consiguiente para el gobierno, la destrucción, ahora sí, de mi último Horrocrux había desencadenado que yo recuperara la edad y la apariencia física a la que empecé a hacerlos. Es decir, alrededor de treinta y cinco años, o al menos eso es lo que aparento; por lo que puedo "crear vida", y vida mágica adecuada y perfecta debo añadir.

Me aproximo a la carta y la recojo del suelo, vuelvo al catre dándole golpecitos distraídos con los dedos. Es un sobre bastante abultado. Tomando aire lo abro y saco varias hojas, en la primera explica el mecanismo del virus y sus consecuencias, la ojeo por encima y la descarto dejándola a mi lado en la cama. En la segunda hoja se especifican las normas "especiales" aplicables únicamente a los ex mortífagos, por lo que deduzco que esta hoja solo la habremos recibido yo y algunos de los que están arriba. La leo detenidamente; en ella indican que una vez recibido el sobre tendremos que esperar a que la bruja o mago nos venga a buscar, ruedo los ojos, ni que fuéramos críos. Sigo leyendo y frunzo aún más el ceño, bajo ninguna circunstancia podremos tener una varita. El solo hecho de pensar en una, en robar una o en que nos creen una, nos provocará un dolor terrible que hará que se nos quiten las ganas siquiera de volver a pensarlo. Lo mismo ocurre si se nos pasa por la cabeza el mínimo pensamiento de hacer daño a nuestra pareja tanto físicamente o con una maldición. Si aun así lográramos hacer daño mínimamente a nuestra pareja seriamos enviados de nuevo a Azkaban por aparición; y lo mismo ocurría si quisiéramos herir a cualquier otra persona. Solo podríamos hacer magia no verbal para defendernos a nosotros mismos o a nuestra pareja. Bufo de nuevo y me levanto del catre furioso, tirándome del pelo aunque me haga daño. Merlín, pretenden castrarme mágicamente, ¡a mí! Al mago más poderoso de los últimos años. Es una vergüenza. Golpeó furioso con el puño derecho la pared destrozándome los nudillos pero me da lo mismo, el dolor me libera, necesito descargar la rabia así que vuelvo a golpearlo hasta que la sangre empieza a gotear por el suelo. Maldigo y con la ayuda de la camiseta que llevo me envuelvo el puño ensangrentado y me dirijo de nuevo a la cama.

Cojo de nuevo la hoja de normas y sigo leyendo. Sólo podremos estar con nuestra pareja, es decir, no podremos ir a ningún sitio solos. Solo podremos estar solos en la vivienda que compartamos…abro mucho los ojos y releo lo último. Vivienda compartida. Compartir. Es decir que tendré que vivir con esa bruja especialmente hecha para mí. Me pregunto si esa persona lo sabrá y que estará pensando en estos momentos de mí, al saber que yo soy el mago que le ha tocado por afinidad y de acuerdo a las pruebas médicas realizadas. Seguro que se habrá desmayado de la impresión, me rio ante la idea. Pobrecilla. Por último indican que a todos nosotros se nos colocará un dispositivo localizador para saber dónde nos encontramos en cada momento. Encantador.

A estas alturas no me quedan fuerzas para leer el nombre de la bruja en cuestión. Ante mi aparece la cena, aparto las hojas desperdigadas que tengo sobre la cama y me dirijo al escritorio para cenar mientras dibujo distraídamente en una de las hojas. Castrados, localizables, impedidos. Quiero que Gran Bretaña se recupere, ¿pero a qué precio? Aunque visto desde mi situación actual encerrado de por vida en una mazmorra a la espera de la muerte, que por mi edad puede ser dentro de muchos años…el futuro desde aquí no es muy alentador. Aquí estoy aún más limitado, ¡Merlín! Si solo puedo andar por cinco metros de celda. ¿Qué bruja me habrá tocado? Espero que no me haya tocado nadie demasiado mayor, necesitaría muchas pociones de lujuria para…agito la cabeza con fuerza para eliminar la imagen mental que estaba creando. Espero que al menos tenga mi edad, no me importaría si fuera un poco más mayor pero no MUCHO mayor. Pienso en Bellatrix Lestrange y me alegro que esté muerta, aunque dada su tendencia a la locura desmedida no creo que la hubieran dejado procrear. Compongo una mueca al pensar en Dolores Umbridge, por favor que no sea ella. Por un momento me permito pensar en si la bruja será una sangre sucia, es probable que por estadística lo sea. Me sorprendo al pensar que no sería tan horrible como lo anterior pensado. Al fin y al cabo la cuestión aquí es hacer bebes, por simplificarlo de alguna manera bárbara, procrear, reproducirse. Con una poción de lujuria la mitad de la faena ya estará hecha.

Mis ojos se desvían momentáneamente del boceto al catre y se quedan congelados allí, al levantarme para cenar las hojas han debido moverse haciendo que la última de ellas, la que contiene el nombre de la bruja quede a la vista. Enfoco la mirada no muy seguro de querer leer, pero con la morbosidad típica de estas situaciones: no puedo dejar de hacerlo. Las letras se van enfocando a medida que las voy leyendo.

 _Bruja asignada:_

 **Hermione Jane Granger.**

* * *

Yo quiero estar en esa mazmorra con él. *suspiro*

Ya tenéis la visión desde el punto de vista de Tom. Se que es un cap corto pero explico lo básico a saber sobre Tom en la actualidad. Los siguientes caps serán un más larguitos. Estos son de introducción por llamarlos de alguna manera

Espero que os haya gustado el segundo capitulo. Si es así ya sabéis! Un click a review y yo más feliz que una perdiz! Besos!

-Nake-


	3. De Reuniones y Reencuentros

Vuelvo a estar por aquí con el tercer capítulo, y como siempre:

Gracias a las que le habéis dado a seguir y a las que la han añadido a favoritos. Me encanta que os paséis a leer lo sale de mi cabeza y a las visitantes fantasma gracias también. Solo por el hecho de que me leáis ya es mucho para mi. Aunque siempre agradeceré enormemente si me dejáis un pequeñito comentario, aunque fuera minúsculo. Las críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas y me podéis dar alguna idea o aportación.

Quiero añadir que esta historia tiene un Rating M por un motivo obvio y claro. Si nos os gustan las escenas explicitas de sexo o de contenido sexual, esta no es vuestra historia. Cuando haya una escena de este tipo avisaré para prevenir.

Siento si hay algunos errores gramaticales o de sintaxis, soy muy perfeccionista y releo los capítulos antes de subirlos pero algunas faltas se me escapan.

Respuesta a los comentarios:

 **Natalia Nervel:** **Primero de todo gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra mucho poder leeros! :) En este capitulo se aclaran algunas cosas y aparecerá algún personaje nuevo. Aunque como ya dije esta historia es principalmente un Tom/Hermione, pareja que me vuelve loca. La reacción de Tom...ya la verás ya...creo que no te dejará indiferente o eso espero. Y efectivamente, los niños de estos dos pueden ser tremendamente inteligentes y astutos! Qué peligro! jajaja Gracias de nuevo!**

 **CamGem1212** **: Gracias de nuevo por tu comentario! Estoy contenta por leerte y por darme consejitos. Primero de todo (es muy importante esto), efectivamente como pone en mi perfil así es como veo a mi Voldemort perfecto. Opino que Henry Cavill es ideal y en esta historia así será él físicamente. Me alegra que te guste como a mi! Sobre el virus Liret (aaaah maldito virus que tantos disgustos a traído a los personajes, pero que tantos buenos momentos nos traerá) algo más se sabrá pero no me centraré mucho más en él, mas que para aclarar algún punto. He tenido que jugar un poco con los Horrocrux y la edad a la que empezó a hacerlos...más que nada para que se adecuaran al fic, pero gracias por la aportación! :) Me alegra mucho que la historia te guste. Un beso enorme!**

 **Shewolfprincess:** **Me he reído mucho con tu comentario y seguiré tu consejo, porque esta historia si tendrá su parte de humor. Hasta ahora solo a aparecido un poquito pero irá a más, o esa es mi idea! Y efectivamente, Voldemort tiene también un pequeño corazoncito que a mi, personalmente, me gusta sacar a la luz. TODAS DEBERÍAN CONOCERLO! jajaja Y, gracias a Godric, Morgana y Merlín, es tremendamente SEXY. Ya conocerás un poco más de su manera de ser en el capitulo 4 (guiño conspirativo, guiño conspirativo, guiño conspirativo, jajaja). Gracias, muuuchas gracias por sacar un ratito para comentar! Un besito!**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, hechizos, etc pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Si fueran míos Severus y Sirius vivirían. Y Voldemort me estaría acariciando con una pluma por todo el cuerpo.

Escuchando: When the Day Comes (Nico&Vinz)

* * *

 **Capitulo 3. DE REUNIONES Y REENCUENTROS**

Cuando llego a la mesa de la secretaria del ministro esta me comenta que debo dirigirme a la planta inferior, donde se llevará a cabo una reunión.

\- No me entiende, debo hablar con el señor Shaklebolt en persona, es sobre…

\- Si si, -me interrumpe impaciente- ¿es usted una de las que ha recibido la carta con la hoja purpura verdad?

\- ¿Hoja purpura? Eeeh…-rebusco en el bolso hasta dar con la carta, la abro y saco los papeles. Efectivamente hay una hoja de pequeño tamaño purpura, la cual está completamente limpia, no hay nada escrito en ella. La miro desconcertada, no la había visto antes- ¿es esta verdad? - miro a la secretaria un poco avergonzada. - ¿Qué se supone que significa?

\- Significa que tiene que bajar a la planta inferior, buscar la sala de reuniones número 450 y entrar. En diez minutos se lo aclararan todo. - Me sonríe diligente.

\- Si usted lo dice…- contesto no muy segura de si sabe exactamente a lo que he venido. - Gracias, muy amable- me despido.

\- ¡Suerte con su mortífago! - escucho que tararea detrás de mi mientras me alejo. Me paro un segundo y la miro, pero está atendiendo a un inefable. Sacudo la cabeza incrédula y me encamino a la planta baja.

Busco la sala 450, la puerta está abierta por lo que deduzco que aún no habrá comenzado la reunión. Entro sin dilación para encontrarme en una habitación relativamente pequeña, hay varias mujeres y por lo que puedo distinguir un solo hombre, sentado apartado del resto.

\- Oh-escucho una vocecita detrás de mí- así que no soy la única. - Me giro al reconocer la voz y abro los ojos con alegría- ¡Hermione! No sé si estar contenta o triste por verte aquí.

\- ¡Luna! Madre mía, cuanto tiempo sin verte. ¿Dónde has estado? Sabía que habías sobrevivido a Liret pero no sabía nada más- la abrazo con ganas, necesitaba un abrazo, es liberador.

\- Estoy bien, y puedo concebir que es lo importante aquí. Ven vamos a sentarnos. - Me sonríe contenta mientras me guía a unos asientos vacíos- Después de la enfermedad decidí marcharme un tiempo a Escocia, para alejarme ya sabes, la muerte de…-se aclara la garganta- de papá fue un golpe duro. ¡Pero estoy mucho mejor! - aplaude contenta- ¡y estás aquí!

\- Siento mucho la muerte de tu padre Luna, maldito virus. Lo odio. Mira donde estamos por su culpa. - Señalo la habitación, hasta que caigo en un detalle importante, ¿si Luna está aquí es porque le habrá tocado un mortífago? - Madre mía Luna, ¿Quién? ¿Quién es tu pareja perfecta?

Luna parece incomoda y se vuelve a aclarar la garganta, se ruboriza antes de hablar.

\- Yo también odio a Liret Hermione, pero en parte estoy contenta. Visto por el lado bueno resulta que tendré una pareja con la que tener niños, al menos ya no estaré sola…

\- Pero Luna pensé que tú y Neville…-me corta con un gesto vago de su mano.

\- No, no funcionó y finalmente decidimos seguir como amigos. Era lo mejor. Luego vino el virus, la muerte de papá y me fui. Ayer recibí la carta del Ministerio y decidí volver, aunque no tenía muchas más opciones. Hay que empezar de nuevo, la línea mágica debe continuar ¿no? - escucharla decir eso hace que se me revuelva el estómago.

\- Si…eso dicen. Pero no contaba yo con estos sujetos. No sé por qué creí que los habrían esterilizado a todos.

\- ¿Por qué pensaste eso? No tiene mucho sentido…-comenta soñadora- al fin y al cabo la mayoría de ellos son sangre pura. Buena reserva mágica. - Acaba la frase riendo- Sueno como si estuviera valorando una buena porción de carne. - No puedo evitar reír con ella, tiene razón, ha sonado así.

\- Sé que son sangre pura y todo eso, pero no sé porque creí que no los dejarían participar en esto. Aunque visto por el lado práctico si que tiene sentido. En fin…dime Luna, ¿Quién es?

\- Lucius Malfoy. - ¿Que qué?

\- Lucius Malfoy- repito- ¡Lucius Malfoy! Pero él está casado con Narcissa…-mi voz se va apagando a medida que hablo. No importa que esté casado, si las pruebas dicen que debe procrear con Luna Lovegood es porque así tiene que ser. Malfoy no estará obligado a divorciarse ni a casarse con Luna. Simplemente debe "crear" bebés con ella. Qué asco de vida.

\- No tiene nada que ver que esté casado. Sólo tendremos que mantener relaciones sexuales y tener dos o tres bebés. Será bonito. - La miro incrédula, ¿bonito? - Oh, no me mires así. Al menos sé que podré tener hijos y repoblaremos parte del mundo mágico, es bonito mires por donde lo mires.

\- ¿Aunque sea un ex mortífago?

\- Aun así. - No puedo evitar suspirar y sacudir la cabeza. Hundo la cara entre mis manos, al parecer Luna no será un gran apoyo en esta incursión de odiar al SUJETO.

\- Pensé que los Malfoy eran casi estériles, al fin y al cabo solo tienen un hijo y ha sido así durante varias generaciones- dejo caer como quien no quiere la cosa.

\- Al parecer Lucius está perfectamente capacitado para tener más hijos si no no me hubieran emparejado con el- se encoge de hombros. - A lo mejor es Narcissa Malfoy la que es casi estéril.

\- Podría ser.

\- Pero dime Hermione, ¿con quién te han emparejado? Si estás aquí debe ser un ex mortífago también ¿no? - cabeceó no muy segura de que responder, al fin y al cabo mi sujeto no es exactamente un ex mortífago ni lo ha sido nunca. Más bien él los creó.

\- No exactamente…-me interrumpen a media frase. Por la puerta acaba de entrar Kingsley Shacklebolt en persona. Las dos nos miramos y prestamos atención al mago que se coloca en la tarima.

\- Bienvenidas y bienvenido, - mira por unos segundos al único hombre que hay en la habitación- seré breve. Por favor no me interrumpáis mientras hable, una vez haya acabado de hablar podremos pasar a las preguntas, ¿de acuerdo? Bien, si estáis todos aquí reunidos es porqué habéis recibido la carta indicando el mago o bruja más adecuado según los estudios realizados para vosotros, junto con la hoja purpura. Vuestro caso es más especial que el del resto de magos y brujas ya que en vuestro sobre consta el nombre de un ex mortífago o ex mortífaga. Como sabréis la gran mayoría de ellos son magos y brujas sangre pura por lo que su capacidad de reproducirse es muy importante para nosotros, no con esto digo que los mestizos o nacidos de muggles sean menos importantes pero su reserva mágica es menor. En esto estamos de acuerdo, ¿verdad? - Hay un asentimiento general. - Continuemos. Como veis detrás mío hay una puerta que lleva a otra habitación, en ella os estará esperando vuestra pareja, por supuesto hemos tomado medidas muy importantes de seguridad.

\- Primera, no podrán usar varita. Y esto es imperativo. - Sin querer suelto un suspiro de alivio que no sabía que había estado conteniendo- Si decidieran robaros vuestra varita, o la de cualquier otro sufrirían un dolor terrible. Estamos orgullosos de esto, hemos creado un hechizo que les será lanzado justo antes de aparecer aquí, y será el encargado de hacer que padezcan dicho dolor. Este dolor también aparecerá en caso de que quieran atacaros o siquiera pensar en haceros daño. Un simple pensamiento fugaz sobre heriros y ¡pum! Sufrimiento. Así evitaremos que os dañen. - No soy partidaria de este tipo de hechizos, pero con estos sujetos mejor la precaución, sobre todo con el mío- Segundo, no podrán ir a ningún sitio si no es con vosotros o con algún otro mago o bruja al que deis vuestro consentimiento. Recordad que son presos, deberían estar en Azkaban, por lo que no tienen libertad de movimiento. Serán vuestra responsabilidad. - Carraspeo incomoda, ¿cómo? Yo no quiero hacerme cargo de ese- Tercero, vivirán con vosotros- se alza un murmullo desaprobatorio por toda la sala. ¡Esto sí que no! ¡No vivirá en mi casa! - Silencio por favor. Recordad que el preso estará muy muy limitado, no podrá heriros, no podrá quitaros la varita, ni siquiera podrá hacer magia no verbal, serán, para simplificarlo, como muggles. Y si, y lo dudo mucho, llegaran, aunque fuera a haceros un simple rasguño serían enviados directamente a Azkaban por aparición. Serán inofensivos, - y añade mirándome específicamente a mi- todos. Hemos acordado que vivirán con vosotros porque de otra manera sería muy incómodo tener que trasladaros a la prisión para…-carraspea incomodo- para el cometido. Además, no está bien acondicionado para ello. No estáis obligados a pasar las veinticuatro horas del día con ellos, la misión aquí es procrear, repoblar la Bretaña mágica, por lo que solo tendréis que estar con ellos el _rato_ que haga falta. – Al menos tiene la decencia de ruborizarse un poco mientras lo suelta. - Añadiré que todos ellos llevarán un dispositivo localizador, por lo que sabremos donde estarán siempre. Como bien sabéis, el margen para procrear y quedarse embarazada será de dos meses. Si en esos dos meses no ha habido…ejem…relaciones, tendremos que tomar cartas en el asunto. A vuestra disposición siempre habrá pociones de lujuria, con que contactéis por la red flu con San Mungo os las darán. Bien, ¿preguntas?

Se alzan varias manos, incluida la mía por supuesto.

\- ¿No pueden vivir en otro sitio que no sea nuestra casa? No sé, en Azkaban y cuando queramos…ya sabe…los llamamos y que nos lleguen a casa y luego se vuelvan a ir…-la que ha preguntado parece bastante avergonzada al final de su discurso, menuda tontería y por como la mira el ministro él piensa lo mismo.

\- No señorita Tallis, como ya he dicho eso sería muy incómodo y serán vuestra responsabilidad. - Ahora se dirige a la sala entera- Sé que vosotros no habéis escogido esto, ninguno habíamos previsto el ataque del virus. Pero hay que aceptar este presente.

\- ¿Y si decidimos no aceptarlo? ¿Si decidimos marcharnos? - miró sorprendida al único hombre, a parte de Shacklebolt, que acaba de formular la pregunta. Su voz me es conocida, pero no lo veo bien desde donde estoy sentada.

\- Si decides irte, señor Finnigan- abro mucho los ojos, ¡es Seamus!, ¡se ha estado escondiendo de nosotras para que no lo viéramos! - el Ministerio tiene la orden de búsqueda y captura e ingreso en Azkaban hasta que dejes embarazada a la bruja asignada. Y aun así es posible que te cayeran unos años más. - Seamus se ruboriza furiosamente pero asiente con la cabeza. Es mi turno.

\- Señor, ¿a qué se refería con que tomaran cartas en el asunto si no mantenemos relaciones en el periodo de dos meses? - pregunto. Este tema me ha dejado intrigada.

\- Buena pregunta señorita Granger, me refiero a que, si constatamos que no ha habido relaciones, a través de pruebas médicas específicas para ello, podríamos obligarlos. ¿Cómo? Os preguntareis. La maldición _imperius_.

\- ¿Pero se han vuelto locos? ¿Maldecirnos para obligarnos a follar? - respondo iracunda y sin medir mis palabras. No me importa lo que piensen de mi lenguaje, es mi cuerpo, nadie debería obligarme a nada de esa manera.

\- Señorita Granger, esto no es fácil para nadie. El mundo mágico británico ha sufrido muchísimo en los últimos años, todos hemos sufrido pérdidas irreparables, hemos visto morir a amigos, familiares…este es el precio que nos toca pagar. Todos somos víctimas, pero para tener un futuro deberemos sacrificar nuestro presente. Y por esto se ha aprobado el uso de la maldición _imperius_ si fuera necesario. Cosa que espero fervientemente que no ocurra. – Asiento con la cabeza todavía muy cabreada por lo que acabo de oír.

\- Bien, otra cuestión. Sabemos que deberemos tener de dos a tres hijos con ellos. Una vez me quede embarazada, ¿él deberá vivir conmigo también? ¿o lo mandaran a Azkaban hasta que haya parido para volver a procrear? - no puedo evitar preguntar con un deje de ironía, que en el último minuto ha decido agarrar a sarcasmo y sacarlo a pasear.

\- Eso os lo dejamos a vuestra libre elección. Una vez se confirme el embarazo podréis escoger que vayan de nuevo a Azkaban o que sigan viviendo con vosotros. En este asunto el Ministerio no se inmiscuirá. Una vez el bebé haya nacido dispondréis de algunos meses para recuperaros. Eso sí, deberéis tener de dos a tres hijos en el plazo máximo de cinco años.

\- Una pregunta más y acabo señor Shacklebolt, las que trabajamos y ahora nos encontramos con que tenemos que hacernos responsables de un hombre o mujer- añado mirando al hombre medio escondido al final de la sala- ¿cómo lo haremos? Es decir, ¿tendré que llevármelo al trabajo? -Me niego a que el sujeto se venga conmigo a cualquier parte, pero al trabajo ya sería rebasar los límites.

\- En ese caso señorita Granger no hará falta que vuelva al trabajo hasta que se haya quedado embarazada, y aún así, durante estos cinco años estás exenta de presentarte a tu puesto si así lo deseas.

\- Pero a mí me gusta mi trabajo, no quiero dejarlo…

\- No estamos diciendo que lo dejéis, simplemente aplazarlo. Pero una vez embarazadas podréis escoger si ir o si quedaros en casa reposando hasta el nacimiento. Os lo dejamos también a vuestra elección. -Me gusta mi trabajo, no quiero dejarlo aparcado por "esto".

Esta vez fue Luna la que levantó el brazo.

\- Y a las que nos ha…umm…tocado un mago casado, ¿exactamente cómo tenemos que hacerlo?

\- Buena pregunta también, señorita Lovegood. - Dios mío pienso, ni que estuviéramos en clase- A las que se os haya unido con un mago previamente casado no os tendréis que preocupar por celos tontos. Todas las esposas han sido alertadas y saben perfectamente que la repoblación del país es lo primero. La mayoría de ellas lo han tomado muy bien, y muchas otras fueron afectadas por el virus por lo que no podrán tener hijos propios. - El ministro hizo una pausa estudiándonos- Lo mismo ocurre a la inversa, por supuesto, también hay brujas casadas que tendrán que tener hijos con otros magos y los maridos de estas también han tenido que aceptarlo. Debéis saber, que, aunque os hayan emparejado con alguien casado o casada, entre ellos podrán seguir manteniendo relaciones sexuales. En ese aspecto el Ministerio no intervendrá, aunque si se les dará prioridad a las parejas escogidas de acuerdo a su afinidad.

\- ¿Y no puede ser que una bruja se quede embarazada de su esposo, aunque no sea su "pareja"? – pegunta una mujer bajita sentada dos asientos delante mío.

\- Es posible, pero poco probable. El virus Liret nos ha afectado a todos en mayor o menor medida. Lo más probable es que aparte de con la pareja asignada no se podrá tener hijos con cualquier otra persona. – Se queda de nuevo en silencio esperando por otra pregunta que no llegó- Como veo que no hay más preguntas y para aclarar os recordaré una parte esencial: No corréis peligro. Estos reclusos están totalmente controlados, no os harán daño, no pueden. ¿De acuerdo? No tengáis miedo. Daros unos días para adaptaros el uno al otro, al fin y al cabo sois muy afines a vuestras parejas así que no será difícil. Cualquier duda o problema que tengáis poneros en contacto con el Ministerio, las puertas siempre estarán abiertas, ahora más que nunca. -Nos miramos entre todos los que estamos en esa pequeña sala, como dándonos apoyo silencioso. - En cinco minutos empezaremos con la entrega de los reclusos.

Suspiro agotada de toda la información recibida, y observo que no soy la única. Todos nos mantenemos en un oscuro silencio. ¿Vivir con ese? No sé si podré. Intentó matar a mi mejor amigo, por su culpa Dumbledore murió, ¡intentó matarnos a todos!, y aun así es como si ahora tuviera una segunda oportunidad para vivir. Para empezar una nueva vida, cuando el no tuvo piedad de todos los magos y brujas que murieron por su culpa. No es justo. Me refriego los ojos, he notado que se me han empezado a llenar de lágrimas y no quiero llorar en frente de toda esta gente; al fin y al cabo todos ellos también tienen a gente "mala" como pareja por lo que no debe ser fácil para nadie. El único consuelo que encuentro es que al menos una vez me haya quedado embarazada ese ser volverá a su celda en Azkaban y no tendré que verlo en varios meses. Ese ser…ser… ¡de repente caigo en la cuenta!¡Merlín! ¡Tom Riddle tiene aspecto ofidio! Si ya me parecía repugnante la idea ahora simplemente es inconcebible, necesito hablar ¡ya! con el ministro. Lo busco con la mirada, está hablando con un par de brujas a unos metros de mí.

\- Señor ministro por favor, necesito hablar con usted- le interrumpo de lo que sea que esté hablando con esas mujeres. Seguro que lo mío es más urgente.

\- Disculpadme señoras. - Me mira y me conduce hacia una de las esquinas de la sala- Señorita Granger, contigo quería hablar personalmente. Nos sorprendió muchísimo descubrir que tu pareja…sería él,- parece incomodo- es decir, Tom Riddle. No creímos que ninguna bruja fuera a ser su pareja ideal.

\- Más me sorprendió a mí se lo aseguro, no estoy muy segura de como es que sigo en pie.

\- Puedo imaginar como debes sentirte, pero no debes sufrir. No te hará daño. Con él tendremos más cuidados que con los otros presos. -Me coge el brazo en lo que pretende ser un gesto de apoyo- Cada cierto tiempo es posible que algún miembro del Ministerio se aparezca en tu casa para controles rutinarios, para ver si Tom está estable, o si hay algún tipo de problema. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

\- Sí, claro. Ningún problema. Me quedo más tranquila al saber que estará más controlado. Pero quería hacerle una pregunta de carácter más físico, - me mira sin comprender- ya sabe que ese tiene aspecto de serpiente…ummm…no estoy muy cómoda sabiendo que tendré que convivir y mantener…hacer…ya sabe, si tiene ese aspecto. Es asqueroso. Ya lo es de por sí, con ese aspecto aún más.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, pronto descubrirás que ese aspecto que todos recordamos ya no es el actual. - ¿No? ¿Ya no tiene ese aspecto? Pienso para mí. Miro al ministro sin comprender- Además, aunque Tom Riddle en la actualidad debería aparentar cincuenta y nueve años, no los aparenta. No te preocupes- añade al ver mi cara de confusión- en breves minutos lo verás por ti misma. Si me disculpas tengo que ir a revisar como está yendo el traslado de los presos. –Se aleja unos metros pero parece caer en la cuenta de algo y vuelve a mi- Por cierto, tampoco debes preocuparte por Harry Potter, en el sentido de que el señor Riddle no está interesado en él.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Ya no quiere matar a Harry?- pregunto sorprendida.

\- Ya lo verás Hermione, como he dicho ha cambiado mucho. Parece tener más interés en la repoblación mágica que en incurrir en viejas batallas sin sentido, lo que es muy inteligente por su parte. Ahora si, debo ocuparme de esos traslados.

Se aleja sin prácticamente darme cuenta de ello, tengo demasiado en lo que pensar. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con todo eso? ¿Ya no tiene aspecto de reptil? ¿No tiene cincuenta y nueve años? ¿No quiere asesinar a nadie? ¿Es ahora ese sujeto un santo? Sacudo la cabeza y veo que Luna se ha acercado a hablar con Seamus, sin pensarlo me dirijo hacia ellos. Cuando llego a su altura ambos me miran, Luna sonriente y Seamus ligeramente avergonzado. Me cruzo de brazos ante él, molesta.

\- ¡Seamus! – Le reprendo- Te estabas escondiendo de nosotras. Si estamos aquí es porque nuestro destino tampoco es que sea tan brillante. ¿Por qué no has venido a hablar con nosotras?

\- Lo siento Hermione, cuando recibí la carta y vi el nombre de la bruja me enfadé muchísimo. Tenía el firme propósito de venir a esta reunión y marcharme fuera del país en cuanto acabara. -Agacha la cabeza derrotado- Está claro que no puedo hacerlo, así que toca aceptarlo.

\- Entiendo que estés molesto Seamus, siento la muerte de Dean. Realmente esta jodida enfermedad nos ha machacado a todos. - Suspiro con tristeza- ¿Tan mala es tu bruja?

\- Muy muy mala, no tengo ni idea de como haré para que se me levante – nos mira a Luna y a mí con ojos desorbitados hasta que las dos nos echamos a reír como un par de colegialas- Lo siento chicas, pero es que es la verdad, solo pensar en ella hace que se me maree y me entren ganas de vomitar.

\- Tendrás a tu disposición litros de pociones de lujuria, campeón –le golpeo el hombro bromista- ya verás como podrás. A todos nos va a costar mucho adaptarnos.

\- ¡A mí no! -Tanto Seamus como yo miramos embobados a Luna que tiene una gran sonrisa pintada en su cara- ¿Qué? Lucius Malfoy es muy atractivo y guapo, no me hará falta ninguna poción os lo aseguro. Tengo ganas de descubrir lo que ese semental sangre pura es capaz de hacerle a una flor delicada como yo- bate las pestañas inocentemente.

\- Qué asco Luna, yo no podría. Ecs, ecsssss -hago una mueca de disgusto.

\- Bah- hace un gesto vago con la mano en mi dirección- no seas tan puritana y acepta lo que ocurre. No tienes más opción, y tú tampoco Seamus – añade mirándolo. - Por cierto, ¿Quién es?

\- Buff, es que hasta decir su nombre me pone enfermo. -Toma aire antes de soltar la bomba, estoy conteniendo el aliento- Alecto Carrow.

Luna y yo nos echamos para atrás con caras de disgusto. Seamus al verlo se hunde más entre sus hombros y agacha la cabeza.

\- Es malo Seamus, -lo abrazo dándole mi apoyo- saldrás de esta, y con hijos. Piensa en la parte positiva. No tendrás que vivir con ella y una vez tenga a los bebés, si quieres, ella tendrá que volver a Azkaban y tú te quedarás con los niños. Aunque habrá un régimen de visitas, claro. Sería muy horrible separar a unos niños de sus padres, aunque estos sean ex mortífagos.

\- Si, no me queda otra. -Finaliza, aunque no muy convencido.

\- Hermione, aun no nos has dicho que mago te ha tocado. - No puedo responderle a Luna porque de nuevo el ministro vuelve a interrumpirnos. Parece que lo haga aposta para darle más dramatismo a la escena.

\- Señoras y caballeros, vamos a empezar con la entrega de los magos y bruja asignados. El orden de llamada es totalmente aleatorio y no sigue ningún patrón. Llamaremos por el nombre del preso y la bruja o mago que tenga ese nombre en su carta pasará a la habitación de al lado donde estará el preso esperándoos. Empecemos. -Señala a otro miembro del ministerio que ha aparecido desde la puerta que hay detrás del ministro.

\- Avery- Una chica de las primeras filas se levanta y se acerca al mago, le tiende la carta para comprobar el nombre y desaparece dentro de la habitación. Vuelve a salir al cabo de un rato con Avery detrás de ella, que la mira con evidente lujuria. Qué asco. Es más mayor que ella y seguro que está disfrutando con todo esto.

\- Rodolphus Lestrange- ¡El marido de Bellatrix! Bufff esto se pone cada vez peor. Una bruja se levanta y realiza el mismo ritual, al cabo de un par de minutos vuelve a salir con Lestrange siguiéndole los pasos, esta serio y nada en el denota ningún tipo de sentimiento por la situación.

Poco a poco la sala se va vaciando, quedamos seis personas, y aún están aquí Seamus y Luna.

\- Tom Marvolo Riddle- la sala entera se queda en silencio hasta que los pocos que quedan empiezan a alzar la voz con indignación y miedo.

\- Tranquilizaos por favor, - interviene Kingsley- sabíais que Tom Riddle estaba en Azkaban.

\- ¡Si, pero no pensamos que fuera a participar en esto!- chilla furioso Seamus a mi lado- ¡Es un asesino!

\- Pero puede procrear señor Finnigan, si no eres capaz de entenderlo, de entender que la sociedad mágica necesita hijos magos es que no has estado lo suficientemente atento estos últimos años. -El ministro mira a Seamus duramente. Este baja la mirada unos segundos y cuando la levanta de nuevo está más calmado.

\- Lo siento, me ha sorprendido nada más.

\- Os recuerdo que no es un peligro para nadie. Ninguno lo es. Prosigamos.

-Tom Marvolo Riddle- repite el ayudante. Todos en la sala se miran. Dios mío, preferiría estar en mil lugares antes que aquí, creo que me voy a desmayar y ahora de verdad. Cojo aire dándome fuerzas mentalmente, _tu puedes, tu puedes, tu puedes…no puedo, no puedo… ¡HAZLO!_ Poco a poco me levanto de la silla ante la sorprendida mirada de Luna y Seamus, los miro con una disculpa clara en mi rostro y me dirijo lentamente hacia el mago que ha dicho el nombre de ese. Saco la carta y se la doy, comprueba que todo esté correcto y me señala la habitación para que entre. Al ver que no hago ningún movimiento me empuja suavemente por la espalda.

Entro a regañadientes en la habitación, es mucho más pequeña que la que he dejado atrás. En ella hay dos guardias de Azkaban colocados detrás de un tercer hombre que está sentado en una de las dos sillas que hay en la habitación, junto con una mesa. Mis ojos se desvían al hombre sentado, trago saliva y conecto mi mirada con la de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Los ojos más azules, preciosos y grandes que he visto en mi vida me devuelven la mirada.

 _Dios mío._

* * *

N/A:

Madre míaaaa, que esto se pone cada vez MÁS interesante (y calentito)! ¿Que creéis que debe opinar Tom/Voldemort de Hermione? ¿Como reaccionará él al verla? ¿Sobrevivirá Hermione a TODO lo que puede llegar a ser Tom? Yo desde luego no se si podría...jijiji

Como veis aquí han hecho acto de presencia Luna, Seamus Finnigan y Kingsley! Aunque repito, no serán personajes muy trascendentales en esta historia.

Espero que os haya gustado el tercer capitulo. Si es así ya sabéis! REVIEW=MOTIVACIÓN!

-Nake-


	4. Ira y Fuego

Como siempre:

Gracias a las que habéis dado a seguir la historia y a las que la han añadido a favoritos. Sobretodo GRACIAS a las que me dejáis un review. Me encanta que os paséis a leer lo sale de mi cabeza y a las visitantes fantasma gracias también. Solo por el hecho de que me leáis ya es mucho para mi. Aunque siempre agradeceré enormemente si me dejáis un pequeñito comentario, aunque fuera minúsculo. Las críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas y me podéis dar alguna idea o aportación.

 **IMPORTANTE: Esta historia tiene un Rating M por un motivo obvio y claro. Si nos os gustan las escenas explicitas de sexo o de contenido sexual, esta no es vuestra historia. Cuando haya una escena de este tipo avisaré para prevenir.**

Siento si hay algunos errores gramaticales o de sintaxis, soy muy perfeccionista y releo los capítulos antes de subirlos pero algunas faltas se me escapan.

Contesto a los Reviews al final del capitulo.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, hechizos, etc pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Si fueran míos Severus y Sirius vivirían. Y Voldemort estaría cocinando unas enchiladas...desnudo.

* * *

 **Capitulo 4. IRA Y FUEGO**

Me han sacado a rastras de mi "encantadora" celda, me han llevado a una pequeña habitación con olor a humedad donde me han repetido muy claramente las normas a seguir a partir de ahora y que debo acatar sin resistirme, bajo pena de la maldición _imperius_ e incluso la muerte según la gravedad de lo que pueda hacer. Y luego soy yo el sádico asesino, pienso para mí. Un hombrecillo llamado Faris Spavin me lanza un hechizo que ha hecho que se me pusieran los pelos de punta por pura electricidad.

\- ¿Qué. .eso? –pregunto con pausas intercaladas mirando con ferocidad al trabajador del ministerio que tengo delante. Una cosa amorfa y pequeña que se hace llamar hombre. Noto que los dos guardianes que me sujetan tiemblan en su agarre. Sonrío para mí.

\- Eso, señor Riddle, -suelta con evidente asco hacía mi- es el hechizo que evitará que usted haga daño a su bruja y al resto de magos y brujas, juntamente con el hechizo de localización. Personalmente opino que no debería estar usted vivo, -añade mirando con evidente interés las cutículas de sus uñas, haciendo que los puños me cosquilleen por las ganas de darle un puñetazo. No debería rebajarme a tal bajeza, pero me han castrado mágicamente, la fuerza física es lo único que me queda. -pero al parecer su…reserva mágica -me mira de arriba abajo- es importante en estos momentos.

\- Espero fervientemente -lo miro de arriba abajo como ha hecho él conmigo- que la suya no sea necesaria. No quiero vivir en un mundo donde sus vástagos con sus evidentes débiles genes correteen sin ningún tipo de control. -En menos de dos segundos la varita de ese hombrecillo se me está clavando en el cuello, sonrío sádicamente. Duendecillo insignificante.

\- ¡Retírelo! -me grita haciendo que pequeños espumarajos salgan disparados de sus morados labios, me aparto con asco- ¡Retírelo inmediatamente! -Está rojo de furia, lo que me hace regodearme más.

\- ¿El qué? No he dicho nada que no sea verdad. -Lo miro a los ojos sin preocuparme por la varita que se me está clavando dolorosamente en el cuello- ¿O es que acaso he tocado una vena sensible? ¿Acaso no funciona su aparatito…-hago una pausa deliberada mientras sonrío de medio lado- correctamente?

\- _Crucio_ -sisea. El dolor me atraviesa en llamaradas por todo el cuerpo, pero me niego a despegar mi mirada de él. Sé que esta maldición sigue vetada por el Ministerio, por lo que si se enteraran que la han usado conmigo tendría un problema.

\- Vamos Spavin, déjalo ya. -Suelta uno de los guardias que me tienen agarrado- Sabes que no podemos torturarlos, Shacklebolt nos despediría.

Tal y como ha llegado, el dolor desaparece. El hombrecillo se aparta unos metros de mi pero sin dejar de apuntarme con la varita. Me río en voz alta sin dejar de mirarlo. ¿Eso ha sido todo?

\- ¿De qué te ríes maldito gusano? Podría matarte en un segundo y libraría al mundo mágico de una peste como tú. -Se ha vuelto a acercar a mí y me agarra por mi camisa negra.

\- Hazlo, venga hazlo, -escupo con odio con hacía él- si tan valiente eres. Vosotros me necesitáis más que yo a vosotros. -Doy un tirón para intentar soltarme, en vano.

\- En serio Spavin, basta -vuelve a repetir el mismo guardia de antes, sujetándome con más fuerza. -Tenemos que aparecernos en el Ministerio, su bruja lo vendrá a buscar en unos minutos.

Faris vuelve a recorrerme con la mirada.

\- Me da mucha lástima la bruja que te haya sido asignada, tendrá que tomar decenas de pociones de lujuria siquiera para acercarse a ti. Largaos. -Ladra mirando a los dos guardias. Estos me agarran fuertemente antes de que pueda hacer ningún movimiento en contra de ese escarabajo y noto el conocido tirón en mi vientre.

Aparecemos de nuevo en otra habitación que, por suerte, huele mucho mejor que la anterior. Es más grande y luminosa, observo que hay dos ventanas que dan a la calle y que me llaman con desesperación, pero los dos guardias me tienen bien sujeto.

\- ¡Soltadme joder! -les espeto liberándome- No iré a ninguna parte así que calmaros ¿de acuerdo? -me miran sin decir nada, con evidente pánico en sus miradas y asienten.

Tiro de mi camisa para recolocármela mientras los miro como los insectos que son, me vuelvo hacia la ventana y miro hacía el exterior. Todo lo que veo son edificios grises y la calle lúgubre, con pocas personas en ella. El virus ha hecho mucho daño, pienso para mí, antes las calles estaban a rebosar de gente. Ahora solo veo a un par de personas y un niño subido a una escoba pequeña, volando bajo a pocos pasos de sus padres. Coloco una mano sobre la ventana notando el frío del cristal, un estremecimiento me recorre. ¡Merlín! Había echado de menos hasta tocar un simple cristal. Subo la mirada hacia el cielo y me deleito con la simple vista del cielo azul y las pocas nubes que lo recorren. Hoy es un día extraño, no llueve. Aquí suele llover a menudo y más en mayo. No sé cuánto rato me quedo apoyado con la mano y la frente en el cristal, solo dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que me transmite el simple tacto fresco del vidrio, hasta que escucho un carraspeo detrás de mí. Gruño en respuesta mientras me giro lentamente haciendo que los dos guardias peguen un salto inconscientemente, vuelvo a sonreír por el efecto que causo en esos dos.

\- Señor Riddle, siéntese, en breve aparecerá su bruja.

Me fijo en que en la habitación hay también un par de sillas y una mesa viejas de madera. Hago crujir el cuello en un movimiento estudiado y me siento en la silla que da de lleno con la puerta. Por ahí aparecerá la que según los exámenes médicos es la bruja "perfecta" para mí. Hermione Jane Granger. Paladeo el nombre en mi cabeza. La amiga sangresucia de Potter, de eso me acuerdo bien. Así como también recuerdo a una niña, apenas una mujer en ese entonces, con el pelo alborotado como un arbusto. También recuerdo muy ligeramente que alguien me dijera sobre Granger que era extremadamente inteligente. No recuerdo mucho más de ella sinceramente, tenía millones de cosas que hacer por ese entonces. Como matar a Potter, como ser el líder supremo del mundo mágico…desde luego no estaba en mi lista de cosas a hacer el dejarme vencer por un niñato, pero ya he tenido demasiado tiempo para mortificarme sobre ello. Parece que la vida me está dando una segunda oportunidad, me disgusto ante tal pensamiento, tal vez lo mejor sería estar muerto. _¡Nunca!_ Me grito a mí mismo, al menos con mi simiente podré engendrar niños sanos, fuertes y con una gran capacidad mágica. Aunque su madre sea solo una pobre y sangresucia, al menos serán jodidamente inteligentes. Por un momento me entretengo en pensar en cómo será ahora Hermione Jane Granger, si en el momento de la batalla la cría debía tener unos diecisiete años ahora tendrá unos veinticuatro o veinticinco años como mucho…¿cómo será físicamente? ¿Se habrá domado ese pelo? ¿Será un sueño para la vista o, por el contrario, será un adefesio? Me inclino por la segunda opción, pero aun así me encojo de hombros. Poción de lujuria, pienso.

Lo peor será el tener que convivir con ella hasta que se quede embarazada. ¿Cómo será su casa? Espero que sea una casa y no un pequeño apartamento en medio de la ciudad, odio las grandes aglomeraciones de gente y saber que estaré en el punto de mira de…agito la cabeza con pesar. Ya no hay "grandes aglomeraciones", el virus se lo ha llevado todo.

Alzo la cabeza cuando escucho la única puerta de la habitación abrirse, escucho mi nombre proveniente de la sala contigua, silencio y a continuación un alboroto, como si un puñado de personas no estuvieran de acuerdo en algún tema. De nuevo silencio y mi nombre vuelve a escucharse. Me tenso en la silla mirando fijamente hacía la puerta abierta, atisbo una sombra vacilante y a continuación un brazo. Parece que una mujer le está dando una carta a otro hombre, entreveo un cuello esbelto y unos rizos castaños pero la figura vuelve a moverse haciendo que la imagen desaparezca de mi vista. Resoplo con impaciencia y fijo mi vista en el suelo frío de la habitación. Al levantarla de nuevo me quedo sin aliento, y yo jamás me quedo sin aliento, me recuerdo mentalmente.

En la habitación acaba de entrar una mujer, no hay otro nombre para describirla, claramente es una mujer; zapatos negros de tacón bajo, unas piernas largas y torneadas embutidas en un sugerente pantalón tejano de color azul, una fina camisa rosa pálido que deja insinuar una cintura estrecha y un par de pechos bien formados y llenos, y el sujetador color negro que los retienen. Trago duro mientras sigo mi ascensión visual. Su cuello es una maravilla, largo y sensual, puedo imaginar posar los labios por su suavidad hasta la piel que retumba sobre su pulso de vida; un lugar magnifico donde morder y pasar la lengua aliviando la molestia ocasionada. Mis ojos se detienen en el rostro de la bruja, dilatándose. Labios carnosos y rellenos, nariz respingona y ojos color miel bajo unas cejas castañas perfectamente delineadas. El pelo castaño enmarañado y con aspecto de arbusto ha desaparecido para dejar espacio a una cascada de rizos dorados y castaños que le llegan un poco más allá de la mitad de la espalda, dejando pequeños tirabuzones pasear por su rostro. Y que dejan, también, un cosquilleo en mis manos por el deseo de apartarlos y colocarlos detrás de sus pequeñas orejas, de donde cuelgan, observo, dos pequeños aros de oro blanco. Su piel es dorada y con pequeñas pecas desperdigadas aquí y allá, incluso tiene algunas, muy tenues, esparcidas por su rostro. Me muevo incomodo en mi asiento sin quitar la mirada de ella. ¿Será ella? Por todos los demonios, ¡tiene que serlo!

Me fijo en que sus ojos recorren toda la habitación hasta posarlos en los míos, noto que aspira aire y lo deja correr siseando entre sus dientes. Una sonrisa diminuta aparece en mis labios, ella sabe que sé lo que está pensando. ¿No soy lo que esperabas, verdad? Pienso para mí, mientras mi sonrisa se ensancha un poco más. Ojalá pudiera usar legeremancia pero por supuesto no puedo hacer nada mágico.

Vuelvo a repasar su figura y me detengo en algo que no había visto en mi primera incursión: una mano claramente masculina está posada en su espalda. A unos pocos centímetros de ella hay un jodido empleado del ministerio agarrándola, empujándola hacía la habitación, empujándola hacia mí, como si necesitara ser ayudada. Un sentimiento de posesión que no sabía que tenía hace mella en mí y me saca un gruñido ronco involuntario mientras sigo con la mirada puesta en la asquerosa mano que la está tocando. La mujer se sobresalta y sigue mi mirada hasta donde ese empleaducho la tiene sujeta. Sin demora se aleja suavemente de la mano con expresión interrogante y algo alarmada, me calmo inmediatamente cuando ya no hay contacto entre ellos.

\- Bien, -habla el intento de hombre que la estaba tocando hasta hace unos momentos- Hermione Granger, este es Tom Riddle. Su pareja. Recuerde que debe hacerse cargo de él y que él no podrá dañarla de ningún modo. No debe tener miedo.

Con una media sonrisa recibo la noticia confirmando que esa bruja es, efectivamente, Hermione Granger. _Ten miedo Granger, ten mucho miedo._ Vuelvo a tragar duro y me recoloco disimuladamente la evidente erección que se marca en mis pantalones. Tengo clara una sola cosa:

 _No me harán falta pociones de lujuria._

* * *

N/A:

Como veis nuestro Tom Riddle es MUCHO Tom Riddle. Su forma de ser me parece fascinante. Sé que es un capítulo corto, es el punto de vista de Tom ante Hermione. El siguiente prometo que será más largo. Pero os tenía que mostrar como es el Tom Riddle de esta historia y espero que no os decepcione.

Si os ha gustado, ya sabéis, hacedmelo saber con un click y REVIEW que son los que alimentan a mi imaginación.

GRACIAS

Contesto Reviews:

 **NataliaMervel : Gracias por comentar de nuevo! Luna y Lucius=angelitos rubios guapísimos! El tema de lo que ocurre con las fortunas de los presos lo desarrollo en el capitulo 5. Y lo del Imperius era NECESARIO!(Como dice Shacklebolt, aunque como bien dices es una solución drástica) No vaya a ser que alguno no quiera "cumplir" y nos quedemos sin mundo mágico. Besitos!**

 **Glashgood : Primero de todo gracias por el review! Me han gustado mucho tus dudas y como vuela tu imaginación! Esta pareja es una de mis preferidas y como bien dices, hay muy pocos fics sobre ellos, lo que es una lastima porque se puede jugar mucho con los personajes y en diferentes ambientes. Los hijos que puedan tener estos dos...serían bestiales! En este capítulo te muestro una de las reacciones que esperas! Las demás...poco a poco que ya llegarán. Gracias de nuevo!**

 **Yule : Gracias por el review aunque sea tan cortito! Me alegra que te guste!**

 **S-CPHR : Me he reído mucho con tu mini review accidental! ;) Espero impaciente todo lo que me querías decir y por error borraste! Gracias! Abrazos!**

 **CamGem1212 : Gracias de nuevo! Eres la number 1 de las seguidoras de este fic ya que me comentas cada capitulo y me gusta mucho leer tus aportaciones y sobre lo que te ha hecho pensar. En este capitulo ya has visto la reacción de Tom...*suspiro* (yo quiero ser Hermione) Como bien dices: Pobre Seamus! Pero es que alguien tenia que quedarse con Alecto...y pobrecillo le tocó! Y Luna es una suertuda...con Lucius rubiales, vaya niños podrían tener estos dos. Kingsley solo está centrado en la repoblación mágica SEA COMO SEA. Si hay que dejar de trabajar se hace, si hay que maldecir con Imperius se hace...tiene una meta fija y de ahí no sale. Aunque solo está tremendamente preocupado y eso le hace hacer y decir cosas no muy agradables. Y por supuesto: Sociedad patriarcal TOTAL...el mundo mágico está muy a la antigua aún...Aunque Hermione adora su trabajo y tener que ausentarse le repatea muchísimo. Gracias de nuevo! Bss!**

 **SimiKatolis: Muchas gracias por comentar! En el próximo capitulo se verá como interactuan estos dos :) Besos! **

-Nake-


	5. Impacto, Testosterona y Libertad

No he podido aguantar más y aquí tenéis el quinto capitulo. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! Al final del capitulo contesto reviews y añado nota.

Como siempre:

 _Gracias a las que habéis dado a seguir la historia y a las que la han añadido a favoritos. Sobretodo GRACIAS a las que me dejáis un review. Me encanta que os paséis a leer lo sale de mi cabeza y a las visitantes fantasma gracias también. Solo por el hecho de que me leáis ya es mucho para mi. Aunque siempre agradeceré enormemente si me dejáis un pequeñito comentario, aunque fuera minúsculo. Las críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas y me podéis dar alguna idea o aportación._

 **IMPORTANTE: Esta historia tiene un Rating M por un motivo obvio y claro. Si nos os gustan las escenas explicitas de sexo o de contenido sexual, esta no es vuestra historia. Cuando haya una escena de este tipo avisaré para prevenir.**

Siento si hay algunos errores gramaticales o de sintaxis, soy muy perfeccionista y releo los capítulos antes de subirlos pero algunas faltas se me escapan.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, hechizos, etc pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Si fueran míos Severus y Sirius vivirían. Y Voldemort estaría durmiendo en mi cama con el culo al aire.

* * *

 **Capitulo 5. IMPACTO, TESTOSTERONA Y LIBERTAD**

 _Dios mío._

Creo, fervientemente, que me está dando un infarto. En serio.

No puedo, de verdad que no puedo, apartar mi mirada de esos ojos cristalinos que me observan intensamente. Sólo puedo ver la parte superior del cuerpo de ese hombre, _sujeto Hermione, sujeto_ me corrijo mentalmente; a causa de que está sentado, por lo que la parte inferior está tapada por la mesa vieja que hay en medio de la habitación. _Gracias a Godric._ No creo que pudiera sobrevivir a la visión del cuerpo entero de ese hombre…sujeto…lo que sea.

Mis ojos recorren con avidez su rostro: Ojos azules cristalinos, rodeados por pestañas oscuras y pobladas, nariz muy varonil y redondeada en la punta _perfecta para posar los labios en un juguetón beso_ , mentalmente me abofeteo por tal pensamiento. Bajando le siguen unos labios finos, pero, me fijo, el labio inferior es ligeramente más carnoso que el superior. Mandíbula cuadrada, que podría ser el reclamo para cincelar de cualquier Miguel Ángel. Mis ojos se detienen largos segundos en esa mandíbula, haciendo que imagine millones de situaciones que serian perfectamente validas y totalmente inocentes para que yo estuviera mordisqueándola largo rato. _Es una mandíbula digna de estudio_ , me digo para reafirmar mi anterior pensamiento, y a mi me encanta estudiar.

Desde donde estoy, a escasos metros de él, observo un cuello fuerte, con una perfecta nuez de adán asomándose por encima de la camisa negra (esta tiene el poder de conseguir que los ojos se le vean más transparentes si es posible), y perfecta que lleva cubriéndole el torso. La lleva enrollada hasta los bíceps, que puedo percibir perfectamente apretados contra la tela de la camisa; por lo que deduzco que el torso de este _sujeto_ debe estar igual de trabajado.

No puedo evitar dejar escapar el aire entre los dientes y para mi desgracia él parece haberse dado cuenta por la mínima sonrisa que se asoma entre sus labios. Al realizar esta acción me percato de unos dientes blanquísimos, y unos caninos extrañamente afilados aunque parece más una deformación natural que algo artificial.

No puedo apartar la mirada de ese hombre, _¡SUJETO!,_ ¡Basta! ¿A quien quiero engañar? Tengo que aceptar que eso que tengo delante es claramente un hombre, y un hombre que no me quita la vista de encima, debo añadir. Sus ojos me recorren con avidez y evidente apreciación, se detienen un largo rato sobre mi cuello para ir ascendiendo hasta mi rostro. Sus ojos vuelven a anclarse con los míos. No puedo evitar un ligero estremecimiento y una sensación de tormentoso calor por su reconocimiento sobre mí.

Vuelvo en mí al escuchar un gruñido procedente de ese hombre. _¿Ahora gruñe? ¿Es que no sabe hablar?_ Sigo su mirada que se ha quedado clavada en la mano del empleado del ministerio que me ha "ayudado" a traspasar el dintel de la puerta. Sin dudar ni pensar me alejo de ese toque y observo profundamente extrañada que el hombre sentado se relaja visiblemente ante mi acción. Entrecierro los ojos, dudosa.

¿Quién es él? ¿Es acaso Tom Marvolo Riddle? Mi yo inteligente, ataviada con unas gafas y un tomo de enciclopedia, sabe perfectamente la respuesta a esas preguntas, pero incertidumbre e inseguridad han iniciado un debate ante la evidente conclusión. El miedo ha sido firmemente pisoteado, empujado y arrinconado por la lujuria que ha decidido hacer acto de presencia al posar mis ojos en ÉL.

El empleado del Ministerio nos presenta, dando por zanjada la discusión mental al comprobar que efectivamente es Tom Riddle y recordándome que no puede dañarme. Al mirar a Tom no puedo evitar pensar que de alguna manera si debo tener miedo de él. No por que vaya a hacerme daño físicamente, es algo mucho más profundo y que me contrae las entrañas.

Por lo visto Kingsley tenía razón, no aparenta la edad que debería tener y su aspecto físico…realmente no hay ningún atisbo de reptil en él. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido para que Tom Riddle tenga este aspecto? ¿Es que acaso era así, de joven? ¿Habrá robado el cuerpo? Conociendo sus antecedentes sádicos no me extrañaría. ¿Pero cómo? La magia negra abarca muchas posibilidades, por lo que adquirir el cuerpo de otro no debe ser muy complicado en alguien versado en esos asuntos…decido rechazar la idea ya que ha estado, por el amor de Godric, siete años encerrado, sin varita y sin magia. Tendré que preguntárselo a él…si es que alguna vez encuentro el valor para hacerlo, claro.

Mis ojos vuelven a repasarlo una segunda vez, aunque más disimuladamente. No tiene el aspecto de alguien que a estado encerrado tanto tiempo. Como ya he dicho tiene unos músculos bien desarrollados, ¿es posible que haya estado entrenando en su mazmorra? Al fin y al cabo, poco más puede hacer alguien en Azkaban ¿no? Intento recordar el aspecto físico de los otros presos que han ido desfilando ante mis ojos en la última media hora, pero realmente no estaba prestando atención y mi mente no estaba para fijarse en si estaban en forma o no.

Un carraspeo me devuelve a la realidad, sin darme cuenta me he quedado con la mirada fija en Tom Riddle, cosa que a él no parece importarle en absoluto por el brillo malicioso que se puede ver en sus ojos. Me maldigo internamente.

\- ¿Señorita Granger?- me giro al escuchar mi nombre y veo como el empleado del Ministerio se adelanta hasta posar unos papeles en la mesa, me señala el asiento libre. Cogiendo aire hago lo que me indica, tratando por todos los medios de no mirar a "mi mago"- Tiene que firmar estos papeles, señorita Granger.

\- ¿Qué son? –pregunto.

\- Los permisos para que el señor Riddle pase a estar en libertad condicional bajo su protección, recuerde que hasta que usted se quede embarazada él deberá convivir con usted. Tendrá que proporcionarle los cuidados básicos necesarios, como son ropa, alimento, etc.- Lo miro asombrada, ¿YO tendré que vestirlo?

Pasando por alto la expresión divertida que se ha instaurado en la tez de Tom Riddle, me decido a indagar más sobre este asunto.

\- ¿Me está diciendo que yo tendré que suministrarle a él todo lo necesario con mi dinero? No soy pobre señor, pero me parece injusto.

\- ¿Es que no se ha leído toda la información que venia en la carta del Ministerio? ¡Maldita sea! No lo he hecho, y esta es la segunda vez que me reprenden por ello.

\- Mmm…no…cuando leí el nombre del mago que me había tocado –miro de soslayo a Tom, pero este parece haberse desentendido de la conversación para mirar por la ventana, parece extrañamente fascinado por ella- no pude leer nada más. No se si me entiende.

\- Resumiendo señorita, el dinero y propiedades del señor Riddle han estado congeladas en las bóvedas de Gringotts. El 40% de ese dinero pasa a disposición suya y, en el momento en que haya firmado estos papeles, se trasferirá a su cuenta. Esto se hace con el propósito de estar en igualdad de condiciones, y en el momento en que ustedes tengan hijos el porcentaje aumentará al 50% para los gastos que estos ocasionen. Aunque el señor Riddle a decidido aumentar en un 10% más el dinero transferido a partir de ese momento. Por lo que recibirá el 60%. –Miro con ojos como platos al empleado para después posarlos en Tom Riddle, que ahora si que me mira con intensidad y muy serio.

\- ¿Por qué haría usted algo así? –no puedo evitar preguntarle. Me aguanta la mirada unos instantes, antes de responder.

\- Porque quiero que nuestros hijos tengan todo lo necesario y estén bien atendidos, no quiero que les falte nada y, –se acerca a mi desde su asiento para continuar- aunque no sea rico, tengo el suficiente dinero para hacer esto bien. Al fin y al cabo, allí donde estoy y donde estaré no me hará falta el dinero.

Sin quererlo un pequeño jadeo escapa de entre mis labios, ¡este hombre tiene la voz más sensual que he escuchado en mi vida! Es ligeramente ronca y grave, muy varonil. Ahora que lo tengo más cerca noto unas pequeñas arrugas que rodean sus ojos, haciéndolo todavía más atractivo. Aparenta unos treinta y pocos años. _¡Céntrate Hermione!_

\- Tengo suficiente dinero para ocuparme de los niños que podamos tener-Inquiero- Gracias, pero no quiero ni necesito su dinero de más para esto. –Me cruzo de brazos mientras me recuesto en la silla, ¿qué se ha pensado? No quiero ser una mantenida. Me giro para encarar al empleado de nuevo- Me parece bien el 40% por los gastos que ocasione el señor Riddle, y que aumente al 50% al tener los niños. No más.

Un golpe en la mesa me hace brincar en mi silla, Tom Riddle la ha golpeado con un puño. Su mirada, ligeramente cruel, centrada solo en mí.

\- Me da igual lo que te parezca bien o mal, no estoy pidiendo tu permiso. Mi decisión está tomada, será el 60% por deseo expreso mío, acéptalo. -¡Merlín! Enfadado su voz es terrorífica, pero sin dejar de ser jodidamente sensual. Me obligo a cerrar las piernas al notar un cosquilleo entre mis muslos. ¡Debería sentirme aterrorizada, no excitada! _¿Pero qué me ocurre? ¿Estoy enferma? Este hombre intentó joder el mundo mágico dos veces, intentó matar a mi mejor amigo e hizo millones de cosas terribles más…y aún así me retuerzo de gusto solo con escuchar su voz._ Asiento sin responder, me he quedado paralizada ante mis crudos pensamientos.

\- Bien señorita Granger, ¿acepta, pues, el 60%?- pregunta el empleado.

\- Si –contesto sin mirarlo. No puedo apartar la mirada de Tom Riddle. Me sorprendo por la facilidad con la que he sucumbido a su "petición", en otras circunstancias habría peleado sin fin hasta salirme con la mía. Pero parece que este mago tiene el poder de fundirme el cerebro.

\- Entonces firme, por favor.- Me entrega una pluma y apartando por fin la mirada de ese hombre leo por encima los documentos, cerciorándome que no se me escape nada, y los firmo. -¡Bien! Tramites realizados. Por favor, dirigíos a la salida. –Nos señala la puerta.

Me levanto cogiendo el bolso que he dejado colgando en el respaldo de mi silla y observo con curiosidad como Tom Riddle se levanta con ademán felino. Debe medir al menos un metro noventa, y me fijo que, con mi metro setenta, mi nariz le llega justo al pecho. ¡Es enorme! Y ahora que está de pie confirmo que está en perfecta forma física.

No se cuando a debido pasar, seguramente cuando lujuria a dejado de acorralar a miedo y se a apoderado de mi mente al ver a Tom Riddle integro, pero de repente me encuentro con que él a avanzado el escaso metro que nos separaba y lo tengo a solo un par de centímetros de mi. Efectivamente mis ojos chocan contra la camisa negra a la altura de su pecho, una suave respiración hace que unos mechones de mi pelo que han caído sobre mi cara se muevan ligeramente. Un olor a menta y tierra después de la lluvia inunda mi nariz. Es su olor. Lujuria a decido desmayarse al percibirlo y mi mente a dejado de funcionar. Ni me preocupo por los otros individuos que hay en la sala y que pueden ser testigos de lo que sea que está ocurriendo ante sus narices. Alzo lentamente los ojos, recorriendo su cuello, su mandíbula _¡Merlín su mandíbula!_ Tengo que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol para no acariciarla con mi nariz. Mis ojos pasean por sus labios hasta anclarse en los suyos. ¡SUS OJOS! Se han oscurecido, y sus pupilas se han dilatado hasta absorber casi en su totalidad sus iris. Me mira fijamente los labios y de nuevo tengo que hacer un acto sobrehumano para no sacar mi lengua y repasármelos, ya que de repente los noto tremendamente secos. Mi respiración se hace más pesada, y noto más que observo, que su pecho se mueve más rápidamente al compás de su respiración. Sin esperarlo, provocándome un sobresalto, su brazo se alza ante mí. Cierro los ojos fuertemente, esperando un golpe que no llega. No se porque he reaccionado así, pero al abrirlos de nuevo observo su mano a escasos centímetros de mis labios y sus ojos se han convertido en dos rendijas de puro fuego, parece muy cabreado. Se aleja de mí sin mirarme, el momento olvidado.

Carraspeo incomoda y me recoloco el bolso sobre mi hombro, el empleado del Ministerio, que sigue señalando la puerta para que salgamos, vuelve a apoyar su mano en mi cintura para, sutilmente, empujarme hacia la puerta. En menos de dos segundos vuelvo a notar la presencia de Tom Riddle detrás de mí. Está mirando al mago que me tiene agarrada, con odio y asco en sus facciones; este se queda estático y agarra su varita con fuerza pero sin alzarla hacía él. Los dos guardias de Azkaban también se han acercado por si fuera necesaria su actuación.

\- No puede hacerme daño, señor Riddle- grazna el empleado con voz aguda atenazada por el miedo. En todo este rato no se ha presentado por lo que no se su nombre.

Me encuentro en una posición de desventaja entre los dos hombres, uno agarrándome con crispación la cintura y el otro a escasos centímetros de mí, de nuevo. Noto el duro pecho de Tom Riddle pegado a mi espalda, y como coge aire antes de responder.

\- No tengo intención de hacerle daño ni pienso, por el momento, en hacérselo,-espeta duramente y con voz contenida contra mi nuca, haciendo que mi pelo revolotee y tenga que cerrar los ojos con fuerza por lo que me hace sentir y no debería- pero o deja de tocarla o no me importaran las consecuencias de mis actos, aunque sean volver a Azkaban. -Sus ojos llenos de furia están centrados en los ojos del otro mago. ¿A qué se refiere con que me suelte? ¿Se está refiriendo a la mano que tengo en mi cintura? ¿Pero qué se a creído, que nadie puede tocarme?

\- ¿Qué quiere dec…?- pregunta el empleado estupefacto pero sin poder terminar la oración. Tom me agarra fuertemente, pero sin causarme dolor, del brazo izquierdo y me aparta de la mano del mago, haciendo que toda la parte posterior de mi cuerpo se quede pegada a la parte anterior del suyo. Coloca la mano que me tenía agarrada del brazo en mi cintura rodeándola con delicadeza y con la otra señala al empleado.

\- No…la…toques-Sisea. No puedo ver su expresión pero por la cara pálida del otro mago debe ser terrorífica. Por mi visión periférica observo que los dos guardias se revuelven incómodos, sin saber bien como actuar. Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla, y más porque noto que el brazo que me rodea posesivamente la cintura me quema, y tengo que ordenar a mi mano que no se alce para acariciarlo. Tengo unas enormes ganas de calmarlo pero no lo haré, hace veinte minutos que lo conozco ¡Merlín!

\- Señor Riddle, cálmese por favor, o nos veremos obligados a volver a Azkaban con usted.-Por fin se decide a hablar uno de los guardias.

\- Me calmaré cuando _eso_ \- suelta la palabra con asco, aún señalando al mago del ministerio que se ha quedado pegado a la pared- nos deje marchar y deje de tocarla.

Mi cerebro ha dejado de funcionar, de nuevo, momentáneamente ante las claras muestras de testosterona derramadas y por la sensación de su brazo en mi cintura, pero vuelve a pleno rendimiento con fuerza. ¡A mi nadie me manosea, ni me controla!

\- ¡Basta!-me alejo un paso de la fuerza de la naturaleza que es Tom Riddle y lo encaro- Se cuidarme solita y no necesito de su muestra de hombría, gracias.-Tom me mira con los ojos entrecerrados pero no dice nada más.

Vuelvo a recolocarme el bolso, y con dignidad y seguridad me encamino hacía la salida, pasando por al lado del mago del ministerio sin dedicarle ni una mirada. Siento que Tom Riddle me sigue a pocos pasos de mí.

Cuando entro de nuevo en la sala en la que están las demás brujas y Seamus, me desvío sin pensar y me encamino hacía Luna, decidida. Pero esta no me mira, tiene la mirada clavada en el hombre que se ha quedado parado en medio del pasillo.

\- Luna-la llamo para sacarla de su estupor, funciona porque sus grandes ojos azules vuelven a estar fijos en mi, con la boca ligeramente abierta- me a alegrado verte, cuando hayan pasado unos días te llamaré ¿de acuerdo? Las dos tenemos mucho de lo que acostumbrarnos ahora. ¿Luna?- Se ha quedado extrañamente callada.

\- Eeh… ¿qqu…qué? ¡Ah! Si si, claro.-Logra balbucear, al fin.

\- Bien, suerte y cuídate- me agacho y le doy un beso en la mejilla como despedida. Aún no me he alejado ni un paso cuando su mano me agarra el brazo derecho y me tira hacía ella de nuevo.

\- ¡Dios mío Hermione! ¡Por Merlín y por los Tumkis de cola rosa!-Tiene los ojos clavados de nuevo en mi sujeto de estudio y proyecto de futuro padre de mis hijos- ¿Ese es Tom Riddle? –Asiento sin ningún tipo de expresión en mi cara- ¡Suertuda, suertuda y mil veces suertuda!-Está sonriéndome con mirada cómplice y con un atisbo de envidia en sus ojos- Disfrútalo por las dos.

\- ¡Luna!-la reprendo. Ella se encoge de hombros angelicalmente mientras me alejo despidiéndome de Seamus con la mano. Este tampoco ha apartado la mirada de Tom, como el resto de la sala.

Llego de nuevo a la altura del mago más peligroso de los últimos sesenta años, este tiene el rostro extrañamente inexpresivo, pero se puede atisbar un ligero ápice de diversión por el efecto que causa, en sus ojos. Sacudo la cabeza ligeramente.

\- ¿Vamos?- le pregunto.

\- Cuando quieras Granger.

Me encamino hacía la salida con él casi pegado a mis talones y al salir al pasillo confirmo que no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor antes de encararlo.

\- ¿Qué ha sido _eso?_ \- le ladro, mirándolo directamente a esos dos pozos de agua cristalina que tiene por ojos.

\- Especifica- me suelta de vuelta.

-¿Qué especifique?- me paso la mano por la frente, incrédula ante la desfachatez y seguridad que desprende- Por supuesto me refiero al incidente con el empleado del ministerio. No le había hecho nada para que lo tratara de ese modo, ni para que hiciera alarde de que su "meada" era la más potente -ironizo.

Ladea la cabeza, haciendo que varios mechones de su pelo oscuro le tapen parcialmente los ojos. No se me escapa el atisbo de diversión que cruza su clara mirada.

\- No me gusta que toquen lo que es mío y era exactamente eso, estaba marcando lo que es por derecho _mío._

\- ¿Suyo? ¿Se refiere a mi?- No contesta pero veo la respuesta en sus ojos. ¡Lo que me faltaba! Ahora a parte de sádico, asesino y torturador es un machista dominante. Yo no soy de nadie, siempre me he sentido segura de mi misma y soy una persona completa sin necesidad de nadie más. Pero por muy mala que sea la idea no puedo evitar un escalofrió de placer. _¿Pero que coño me pasa?_ \- Punto uno,- acompaño mis palabras con la ayuda de mis dedos- yo no soy nada suyo, punto dos, si acaso usted es mío por responsabilidad pero no por derecho ya que nadie puede ser propiedad de otra persona. Punto tres, a partir de ahora me tendrá que obedecer ¿de acuerdo? Es mi responsabilidad así que nada de hacer tonterías. Esto me gusta tan poco como a usted, pero tenemos que aprender a convivir con ello, y usted tampoco es lo que yo quería, lo que menos que necesito a mi lado es a un asesino y…

\- ¿Por qué dices que no me gusta?- me interrumpe a medio discurso, lo que me ofende.

\- Soy una _sangresucia_ ¿recuerda? Tengo muy presente la opinión que tiene usted de mí. No podría olvidarla ni aunque quisiera. –Reafirmo mis palabras levantando mi antebrazo donde está escrito "sangresucia", obra de la diosa de la estabilidad mental de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Tom Riddle, asesino, sádico, racista, torturador y mil adjetivos negativos más que podrían perfectamente encajar en él, hace lo último que me podría esperar en una situación así. _Debo estar soñando, un sueño muy bizarro._ Coge mi brazo marcado con delicadeza y con la yema de los dedos acaricia la zona dañada, casi con reverencia. Mi piel se eriza ante el contacto, y no puedo evitar dejar escapar un jadeo ronco. Él levanta la mirada de mi brazo y la posa en mí, con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Esto no tendría que haber pasado pero lo hecho, hecho está. No sirve de nada enfocarnos en un pasado que no existe ni en un futuro incierto. Lo que cuenta es el ahora. El tiempo ha empezado a correr para mí en el momento que has entrado en esa habitación, haciendo que todo lo demás dejara de tener sentido. –Me baja el brazo con cuidado hasta mi costado y posa su mano en mi cintura, acercándome levemente a él. Mi cerebro ha vuelto a desconectarse, así que solo puedo mirarlo _¡Dios que atractivo es!_ \- No me pidas que me disculpe por lo ocurrido ahí atrás, _tú eres mía_ desde el momento en que leí tu nombre en mi carta, seguramente incluso antes. –Esto último lo dice en voz tan baja que no sé si me lo he imaginado- Al igual que yo soy tuyo.

\- ¿Mío? Demasiado profundo para acabarnos de conocer, ¿no cree?

\- Si, – contesta ignorando la última parte de mi oración, me agarra con la mano izquierda la nuca y me acerca aún más a él. Estoy totalmente a su merced y por increíble que parezca no hay nada en mi que se haya activado en "modo peligro"- tuyo. No me gusta repetirme así que no vuelvas a preguntármelo, igual que no me ha gustado que ese desecho te tocara.

\- No a sido nada, casi ni me ha rozado- intento justificar al pobre hombre. No se ni porque le estoy dando explicaciones, he pasado a "modo automático" sin proponérmelo.

\- Pues no me ha gustado. Soy un hombre jodidamente territorial Granger. –Sin previo aviso su mano abandona mi nuca y la alza hacía mí, de nuevo vuelvo a encogerme cerrando los ojos pensando en que va a golpearme. Al ver que no ocurre nada los abro muy lentamente para encontrarme con dos ojos que son puro fuego y su rostro crispado por la ira. Me agarra por los brazos, de nuevo firme pero sin dolor, y me estampa contra la pared que se encuentra a medio metro de mí, no me ha dolido pero la fuerza del golpe ha hecho que me quedara sin aliento. Acerca su cara a la mía, nuestras narices casi rozándose. Jadeamos. Golpea la mano contra la pared junto a mi cabeza, provocando un ruido seco que hace que pegue un respingo. -¡No debes temerme! ¡Maldita sea!-baja el tono de voz- A mi no me debes tener miedo, nunca haré nada que te provoque dolor. ¡Así que no me temas! Eres la única que puede decir eso. –Me agarra la barbilla con su mano derecha y veo que sus ojos se han quedado fijos en mis labios. No puedo evitar, esta vez, pasar la lengua por ellos, en un acto reflejo. Observo que cierra los ojos por un segundo y cuando los abre vuelven a estar oscuros, casi totalmente cubiertos por sus pupilas, el negro absorbiendo el azul cristalino.- _No hagas_ _eso_ -me susurra sin apartar la mirada. Solo atino a asentir en respuesta.

De pronto oímos que la puerta por la que hemos salido hace unos minutos se abre y aparece una bruja seguida por otro ex mortífago, no me fijo ni en quien es, solo puedo centrarme en liberarme del agarre de Tom y empujarlo unos centímetros de mí mientras me recompongo. La bruja nos mira curiosa pero pasa de largo, el ex mortífago, que no me fijo siquiera en quien es, ni se ha detenido a mirar al que, en otros tiempos, fuera su señor. Pronto nos quedamos solos de nuevo. Tom no ha apartado la vista de mí, ni se ha inmutado por la interrupción.

Carraspeo incomoda por su escrutinio y me alejo unos pasos de él. A esta distancia su olor me llega distorsionado y no me nubla la mente, por lo que puedo pensar coherentemente de nuevo. No se que me ocurre, yo no actúo así. Siempre me he considerado una mujer independiente y segura de si misma, con convicciones e ideas claras. ¡Por las faldas de Morgana! Si soy directora del Departamento de Uso Indebido de la Magia. Reconozco que ahora con todo el caos del virus no hemos tenido demasiado trabajo, pero sigo siendo su directora. Soy inteligente, la bruja más inteligente de mi generación. Pero todo eso queda reducido a polvo en cuanto este hombre me toca o me mira. No estoy siendo racional.

\- Detente- me ordena, nuevamente más cerca de mí pero sin que su presencia llegue a obnubilarme.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que pares. Deja de darle tantas vueltas a las cosas.

\- ¿Es que sabe lo que estoy pensando?-recuerdo con temor que Lord Voldemort era magistral con la legeremancia.

\- No hay que usar legeremancia para saber que estás dándole vueltas a algo, así que para.

Decido hacerle caso y obligo a mi mente a dejar de lado esos pensamientos que no me llevan a nada. Suspiro y me encamino hacía la salida del Ministerio.

\- Vayamos a comprarle ropa y lo necesario para pasar una temporada en mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? Al estar en el centro podemos hacer las compras aquí y luego nos dirigiremos a mi casa en taxi.

\- Bien, ¿por qué en taxi?

\- Preferiría no aparecernos de momento. No confío en usted, prefiero mantener las distancias. Además, me gusta viajar en coche.

\- No te quejabas hace un minuto-contesta llegando a mi altura en dos zancadas y colocándose a mi lado mientras caminamos.

\- Eso no se repetirá.-Le aseguro no muy convencida de mi misma. _Por favor que se repita. ¡Cállate!_

\- Claro…-lo miro por el rabillo del ojo y veo que sonríe abiertamente sin creer en mis palabras. ¡Cabrón! No hace ni media hora que nos hemos visto y ya cree conocerme mejor que yo. A lo que puede que tenga razón, por que no me conozco en absoluto en lo que a este hombre respecta.

Cruzamos las grandes puertas del Ministerio y el aire fresco de mediados de mayo nos golpea de lleno. Inspiro profundamente y sigo caminando, pero observo que Tom Riddle no me sigue. Me giro para ver que es lo que lo ha detenido y me quedo atónita. Ante mi está ese hombre, con el rostro lleno de paz, ojos cerrados, boca ligeramente abierta, brazos extendidos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, con la respiración profunda. _Deleite_. Es la palabra que lo resume. Es un hombre disfrutando, maravillándose con lo que lo rodea. Ha estado siete años encerrado, y por lo que sé no ha tenido contacto con el exterior. Esta es la primera vez en siete años que siente el aire, que respira libre de nuevo, que puede moverse parcialmente libre. Sin poder detenerla aparece una sonrisa en mi rostro al ver su disfrute. No se porque, no logro entenderlo, tendría que odiar, tendría que maldecir, tendría que llorar al ver libre a este hombre que tanto daño a hecho, pero no puedo. Una parte de mi, que parece que a nacido en el momento que posé mis ojos en Tom Riddle, disfruta de su disfrute, le gusta verlo libre y en pleno deleite. Esta nueva parte golpea triunfalmente a mi mente racional y la deja tirada en el suelo estupefacta, plantándose como la nueva comandante de mis pensamientos con los brazos cruzados ante su pecho y sonrisa satisfecha, orgullosa.

Sigo mirando al mago con una sonrisa sincera cuando me percato que ha dejado de centrarse en el nuevo mundo que se abre ante él, para centrarse en mí.

\- Tienes una sonrisa muy bonita Granger, no me había fijado antes.-Baja los pocos escalones que nos separan hasta situarse en uno por encima de mi, por lo que tengo que levantar aún más la cabeza para mirarlo. Es muy alto.

\- No podría haberse fijado, nunca le he sonreído. No me ha dado un motivo.

\- ¿Y ahora si?- frunce el ceño curioso.

\- Si, se nota que estaba disfrutando.

\- Estoy disfrutando. Odio de manera brutal a ese virus, odio lo que le ha hecho al mundo mágico. –Coge aire mirando a todos lados menos a mí- Pero gracias a él estoy aquí fuera, sin ser libre pero sin cadenas. Puedo respirar el aire y sentir el frío. He pasado por muchas cosas, no hace falta que te las repita, he hecho muchas cosas también.-Asiente con la mirada baja, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón- Pero lo repetiría todo de nuevo si con ello me llevara a este momento. A sentirme vivo de nuevo.

\- ¿Todo?- logro preguntar con voz estrangulada. Sigue sin mirarme cuando me contesta.

\- Si, todo. Se que… ¡joder! Se que no soy lo que querías, no soy el mejor de los hombres, se que te a tocado un mago jodidamente inestable, al que tachan de loco, no sin razón- se frota la cara con una mano- Pero como ya dije, el momento y el lugar es este. Allí fuera hay magos que se que te hubieran gustado más que yo, ¿tengo razón?-al ver que no contesto me coge la barbilla con sus dedos y me encara a él- Contesta.

\- Si.- ¿Qué más podría responderle? No mentiré diciéndole que es el hombre de mis sueños, que es el hombre que yo quería para mis hijos. Mis razones de porque no lo quiero a mi lado ya me las he repetido bastante. Tom bufa fuertemente y me suelta la barbilla mientras se aleja unos pasos sin mirarme- ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le dijera que usted es justo el padre que deseo para tener a mis hijos? ¡Es un asesino, por el amor de Dios!- Vale, estoy chillando en medio de la calle, pero no me importa, tiene que entenderme. Además, no es que haya demasiada gente caminando por aquí. Ya no.

\- Se lo que soy, Granger. No te negaré eso. Pero he cambiado, esta enfermedad nos ha cambiado a todos. ¡A la mierda la pureza de sangre! ¡A la mierda mis creencias!-No puedo creer lo que está diciendo, ¿es que acaso se lo ha replanteado todo? ¿En tan poco tiempo?

\- ¿Lo dice en serio? Que yo sepa hasta ayer usted era un racista, asesino de muggles e hijos de muggles. Con unas convicciones muy fuertes. ¿Es que me está diciendo que todo eso ya no le importa?- Se vuelve a situar ante mi en dos pasos.

\- Tu misma lo has dicho, tú no me conoces. Puede que en pasado hiciera cosas de las que, visto en retrospectiva y ante los acontecimientos actuales, me arrepiento. Puedes creerme o no, pero matar magos y brujas nunca ha sido algo de lo que sentirme orgulloso.-Cierra los ojos mientras se pasa las manos por el pelo, alborotándoselo aún mas de lo que ya está- Te diré algo y no volveré a repetirlo: –abre los ojos de nuevo enfocando su mirada en los míos- por favor, acepta lo que soy ahora. No soy el mismo hombre que viste hace siete años, ni físicamente ni mentalmente. Al menos dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo.

Levanta la mano derecha pero esta vez no me encojo, me mira titubeante antes de posar el dorso en mi mejilla, acariciándomela. No puedo evitar temblar ante el contacto tan íntimo. Al ver que no lo rechazo, baja dos escalones hasta situarse uno por debajo de mí, ahora se encuentra a mi altura. Su mano no se a separado de mi mejilla en todo el rato. Alza también la mano izquierda y la posa entre mi rostro y mi cuello, y la mano que me estaba acariciando la sitúa en mi nuca, apretándola con ¿posesividad? No acabo de entender bien su expresión. Suelto un débil quejido de dolor pero no me aparto. Esos ojos me tienen tremendamente fascinada.

\- Granger- musita quedamente, mientras su mirada se pelea por permanecer entre mi boca o mis ojos.

\- Si…-es lo único que atino a decir. Su olor a menta y lluvia vuelve a obnubilarme, y por Dios que no pienso hacer nada para remediarlo. Acerca su boca a la curvatura de mi cuello, y aspira antes de acercar sus labios a mi carótida, justo en mi pulso, y besarme antes de dar un pequeño mordisco que envía una corriente eléctrica por toda mi espina dorsal hasta morir entre mis muslos. Gimo sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo y me encojo levemente.

\- Granger- repite como una plegaria, con la voz ronca, esta vez más cerca de mí, a escasos centímetros de mis labios. ¡Estamos en la escalinata del Ministerio! _Hermione,-_ me digo- _haz algo, sepáralo de ti. Se racional ¡Merlín! Esto es muy precipitado. ¡Hace una puta hora que lo conoces! ¡Es un asesino!_ Pero no puedo ni quiero hacerle caso a la voz de mi conciencia. Me rindo. Por una vez quiero dejarme llevar, quiero dejar de ser la perfecta señorita Granger y hacer algo impulsivo. ¿Qué mejor que esto?

\- Si, si…-susurro con mis ojos enfocados en su boca. Nada ni nadie podría separarme de él. Es muy atractivo y la fuerza varonil que emana, que nada tiene que ver con su fuerza mágica, me tiene paralizada. Mis brazos, que en todo momento se han mantenido a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, se deciden a actuar y los levanto, rodeándole el cuello con ellos y me atrevo a extender los dedos y tocar la suavidad del pelo que nace en su nuca. _¡Santa Morgana! Que me aspen si alguna vez había sentido algo así._

Observo que su mandíbula tiembla ante mi contacto haciendo crujir los dientes, sus rasgos se endurecen y de nuevo sus pupilas se expanden. Sus manos, que siguen donde las ha dejado, se estremecen levemente, apretándome más fuertemente y provocándome una ligera molestia. ¿Qué le ocurre? Vuelvo a soltar un quejido de dolor ante el agarre, pero extrañamente toda esta situación es malditamente excitante. De nuevo sus ojos se enfocan en los míos con expresión dura y calculadora. Pecadoramente sensual. Se acerca hasta que nuestras narices se tocan, su aliento chocando contra el mío en una batalla perdida de antemano. Toma aire bruscamente antes de hablar.

\- No dejes que me pase, no dejes que te ahogue. Fréname Granger, por que, ¡maldita sea! Te aseguro que yo no podré pararme- y dicho esto se abalanza sobre mi boca apretando sus labios contra los míos, noto sus dientes mordisqueando mi labio inferior para después mimarlo con su lengua, como pidiendo permiso. No lo dudo ni un segundo y abro mis labios para facilitarle la entrada. Arremete contra mi lengua con la fuerza de mil maldiciones, la envuelve y la acaricia reconociéndola, sintiéndola y a la vez me muerde los labios con vigor, con esos caninos infernales que posee, haciendo que sangren levemente, y no se como explicarlo pero no me duele, el deseo me anestesia. Deja escapar un pequeño gemido, no de placer ni dolor, como si hubiera reconocido algo ante nuestro contacto, es más como de necesidad. _¿Necesidad de mí?_ Rezo a los dioses de los hombres sádicos y mentalmente inestables pero tremendamente atractivos:

 _Que sea necesidad de mí, porque estoy irremediablemente necesitada de él._

* * *

N/A:

¿Qué tal? ¿Como os habéis quedado? Como se las gasta nuestro Tom...Tal y como os prometí este cap es más largo y en él se muestras varias cosas: la reacción de Hermione, lo que ocurre con las fortunas de los presos, podemos atisbar también como se siente Tom y lo que le pasa por la mente desde la aparición del virus. Y como no...lo tremendamente MACHO que es. *Risas* El punto de vista de Hermione es una pasada, me río mucho escribiéndola.

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo, si es así o si hay dudas y sugerencias ya sabéis, un REVIEW y yo feliz. Además que me espabilan para escribir más rápido.

GRACIAS

Contesto Reviews:

 **Glashgood : de nuevo gracias! Me gusta mucho leer todas tus inquietudes y me emociona que quieras saber sobre las distintas reacciones. Como te habrás fijado soy muy lenta a la hora de avanzar en la historia, pero es que me gusta así. Además que me encanta centrarme en esta pareja, es superior a mí. En lo que respecta a Tom y Harry más adelante se verá. Es algo que aún no tengo escrito pero seguro que te gustará porque tengo varias ideas en mente, o espero que te guste vaya. Hermione sigue siendo una madraza/hermana mayor para Harry pero en este fic...seguro que se deja llevar. Ginny pobre es una víctima más del virus, y Narcisa...siempre amará a Lucius, pero ahora tendrá que compartirlo con Luna...aixxx. Draco...no estoy segura de que hacer con él. Es un personaje que adoro pero no se como encajaría en esta historia. Aun tengo que pensarlo. Sigue escribiendome Reviews que me chiflan y me dan que pensar para avanzar! Besitos**

 **S-CPHR : Ya se que nos escribimos por PM pero me da igual! Contesto también por aquí. Tomione son lo mejor, como dices son como una droga y me cabrea que casi no haya fics sobre ellos. Con el juego que dan por Dios! Si tengo en mente al menos dos fics más para ellos!Espero que este cap no te decepcione. Aquí ya se ve la enorme química que tienen, y no he podido evitar avanzar en su relación. Es química pura y dura, saltan chispas sexuales vamos. Tu sigue pidiendome Lemmon entre ellos que no creo que tarde en dártelo, es superior a mi. jajaja Gracias gracias por tu review! **

**NataliaMervel : de nuevo gracias! Espero que este cap también te guste, más largo y mucho Tomione en él. El punto de vista de Hermione me encanta, me río muchísimo escribiéndolo. ¿Qué te a parecido el choque titánico de estos dos? Un beso!**

 **SimiKatolis : ooooh gracias gracias! ya actualizo actualizo actualizo! Y como ves mucho más rápidamente que el anterior! Ya lo tenía escrito y quería que lo leyerais YA! ¿Te a gustado?Para mi este cap es uno de mis preferidos. Me encantan estos dos. Y los celos de Tom...buuuuuf. Besitos!**

 **Blink-chan90 : Gracias por tu review! Espero que el quinto cap te haya gustado también! :)**

 **Nemesis-hime : Gracias por comentar! me alegro mucho de que te guste y este cap espero que también lo haga! :)**

 **CamGem1212 : Aixxx como no voy a mencionarte? jajaja Me gusta mucho leerte en los reviews, y ya digo que eres la number 1. Desde el principio atenta y dándome tu opinión. Para Tom realmente estar sin magia es horrible, es como quedar en nada, como un simple bichejo o como un muggle como tu dices. Aunque en este cap ya puedes ver que el pobre hombre esta muy muy centrado en Hermione. Y es que como bien dices Hermione tiene el poder de "elevar las cosas" con su sola presencia. Jajajaja Pero no hay que olvidar que Tom es humano (en este cap lo habrás visto también en el modo en que absorbe la libertad), haya hecho lo que haya hecho en el pasado. Como ves he actualizado al día siguiente de escribirme el review! no he podido evitarlo. Quería que lo leyerais ya! Espero tu opinión sobre este también! Muchos besos!**

-Nake-


	6. Luna Creciente, Posesión y Magia

Nota y respondo reviews al final del capitulo.

Como siempre:

 _Gracias a las que habéis dado a seguir la historia y a las que la han añadido a favoritos. Sobretodo GRACIAS a las que me dejáis un review. Me encanta que os paséis a leer lo sale de mi cabeza y a las visitantes fantasma gracias también. Solo por el hecho de que me leáis ya es mucho para mi. Aunque siempre agradeceré enormemente si me dejáis un pequeñito comentario, aunque fuera minúsculo. Las críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas y me podéis dar alguna idea o aportación._

 **IMPORTANTE: Esta historia tiene un Rating M por un motivo obvio y claro. Si nos os gustan las escenas explicitas de sexo o de contenido sexual, esta no es vuestra historia. Cuando haya una escena de este tipo avisaré para prevenir.**

Siento si hay algunos errores gramaticales o de sintaxis, soy muy perfeccionista y releo los capítulos antes de subirlos pero algunas faltas se me escapan.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, hechizos, etc pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Si fueran míos Severus y Sirius vivirían. Y Voldemort me estaría besuqueando entera y yo no me quejaría en absoluto.

* * *

 **Capitulo 6. LUNA CRECIENTE, POSESIÓN Y MAGIA**

Luna era una bruja feliz. Después de la aparición del virus Liret y de la muerte de su padre, una tremenda depresión hizo mella en ella. También la separación con Neville la había afectado, aunque si bien ya no había amor, una separación siempre es dolorosa, y se sintió tremendamente sola. Hasta que un día, armándose de valor, hizo la maleta y se trasladó a vivir al sur de Francia unos meses. En ese tiempo notó que la paz volvía a ella y por fin empezaba a sanar.

El día que recibió la carta del Ministerio, con las indicaciones y el nombre de Lucius Malfoy, ese día volvió a sonreír de verdad. Una nueva meta la llamaba, así que volvió a hacer la maleta, se despidió de los nuevos amigos que había hecho en esos pocos meses, y se apareció en su hogar, en el Londres mágico, se acomodó y fue directa al Ministerio.

Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que Hermione Granger, su antigua compañera de colegio, se encontraba también allí. El destino tiene formas extrañas de juntar a las personas. Y Hermione estaba emparejada con Tom Riddle, antaño Lord Voldemort. Todos en la sala estallaron en maldiciones y griterío, pero ella decidió callar.

¿Qué les pasaba a todos? ¿Es que no pensaban que la repoblación del mundo mágico era más importante que viejas riñas políticas? Estaba de acuerdo en que ese hombre había hecho mucho daño, pero el virus había hecho aún más daño. Era momento de centrarse en el futuro. Que el pasado hiciera ruido lo veía normal, pero girarse a escuchar lo que grita…ese era el problema. Habían pasado siete años, lo que el pasado tuviera que decir no era ni nuevo ni importante.

Mientras Hermione estaba en la otra habitación recogiendo a Tom ella pensaba en todo eso, en el pasado, el futuro, las viejas riñas, la nueva vida…Lucius Malfoy. Lo recordaba de la última batalla de Hogwarts, estaba decrepito, más pálido de lo habitual, con aspecto enfermizo. Recordaba, de años más atrás, lo imponente que se veía, atractivo, orgulloso de su sangre pura, de ser un sagrado veintiocho… ¿y de qué le había servido? Azkaban no es un lugar en el que sentirse orgulloso de nada. Luna esperaba que al menos, esas convicciones tan fuertes se hubieran suavizado un poco.

Al levantar la vista observó que Hermione se dirigía hacia ella, y justo detrás, parado en medio del pasillo uno de los hombres más guapos y atractivos que había visto en su vida, la esperaba.

Escuchó que Hermione se despedía, pero sinceramente, ¿Quién podría culparla de no hacerle caso con semejante espécimen masculino a unos metros de ella? Por lógica y descarte ese tenía que ser Tom Marvolo Riddle. Hermione tenía mucha suerte. Podría tener hijos con un mestizo, que a pesar de su origen, su capacidad mágica era excepcional, era guapo, tremendamente inteligente y si eso que se adivinaba en sus pantalones era una erección mal disimulada, una fiera en la cama. Se despidió de ella haciéndole saber que tenía mucha suerte y que estarían en contacto. Llamaron a un par de brujas más hasta que escuchó:

\- Lucius Malfoy.

¡Por fin! Se levantó sin dudar, despidiéndose de Seamus ligeramente, y se acercó al empleado del Ministerio, que desde que habían salido Hermione y Tom, se lo veía más pálido de lo normal y sudoroso. Se encogió de hombros y le entregó la carta, el mago comprobó que todo estuviera en orden y entró en la pequeña habitación.

Allí de pie se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, con mucho mejor aspecto que la última vez que lo vio. El pelo rubio platino le caía suavemente por debajo de los hombros, nuevas arrugas habían aparecido en su rostro fruto de su estadía en la prisión y su edad, no debía olvidar que Lucius tenía cincuenta y un años, no era ningún muchacho. Aún así mantenía la belleza de tiempos pasados, cosa de la que se alegró Luna. Le sonrió.

Lucius no mostraba ninguna expresión, más allá de unos ojos curiosos que la recorrieron de arriba abajo sin ningún tipo de pudor, lo que la encendió. No había nada más atractivo que un hombre seguro de si mismo y seguro de lo que quería. Y si era a ella…bueno, no pondría ninguna pega; como ya había dicho estaba impaciente por saber lo que ese sangre pura orgulloso podría hacerle a un "angelito recatado" como ella. Se rió mentalmente, escapándosele una sonrisa. De angelito nada, pero no hacía falta ir mostrando sus cartas. Le era más fácil que la gente pensara que era una chica soñadora, olvidadiza, que vivía en las nubes y estaba medio loca; no tenían porque pensar que le gustaba el sexo duro, las cuerdas y las esposas y no precisamente por ese orden. Con el bonachón, pero ¿para que negarlo? simplón de Neville, por supuesto, esta faceta suya no había encajado, uno de los muchos motivos por los que decirle adiós. Ahora esperaba fervientemente que Lucius supiera hacer un As de guía* o un Margarita sencilla* para sujetarla firmemente a la cama.

\- Hola, soy Luna Lovegood—se presentó—y sé que tú eres Lucius Malfoy, firmaré estos papeles e iremos a dar una vuelta para conocernos. Luego si lo deseas, podemos ir a tu mansión y así conoceré a Narcissa Malfoy. Siempre me ha parecido una mujer encantadora, no como su hermana claro…su hermana estaba loca, pero loca en plan mala, asesina y esas cosas. En cambio tu esposa se ve buena persona, seguro que las dos nos llevaremos estupendamente y llegaremos a ser buenas amigas. - Lucius la miraba como si le hubieran salido cuernos. –Oops, lo siento –aunque en realidad Luna nunca sentía nada de lo que creían los demás que se escapaba por su boca, dejó ir una risita como anzuelo y lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas, fingiendo un arrepentimiento que no sentía en absoluto- mi boca suele jugarme malas pasadas…señor. –Esperaba una reacción al nombrar la última palabra que por supuesto llegó.

\- Siempre podemos hacer algo con esa boca señorita Lovegood, -se acercó tanto a ella que ni el aire se colaba entre ellos, los labios de Lucius se apoyaron en la pequeña oreja de Luna- como domesticarla. –Se volvió a alejar de ella- Firme y así podremos largarnos de aquí.

Luna, que si había leído la totalidad de la carta y sabía que le correspondía un 40% de la fortuna de Lucius, más un 10% cuando tuvieran hijos, firmó sin dilación.

¡Merlín! Sabía que sus instintos no habían fallado con ese hombre, era tremendamente dominante. Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la salida de la sala. Una vez en el pasillo Lucius la agarró de un brazo y la estampó contra la pared, Luna abrió mucho los ojos pero no de miedo, si no de expectación. Sabía que no le haría daño, además no podía. La boca del ex mortífago se cernió sobre la suya: besos, saliva, lenguas y gemidos bailaron entre ellos por unos largos segundos cargados de erotismo. Lucius la agarraba por la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra le tiraba del pelo hacía atrás, para tener mejor acceso a su boca. Luna le agarraba por los hombros, intentando no ser arrastrada por la fuerza del mago.

\- Joder –susurró Lucius separándose unos centímetros de esos labios color fresa- llevaba deseando hacer esto desde que abriste tu pequeña boquita, deseando cerrarla con la mía para hacerte entender que aunque yo sea el presidiario, el paria, tú eres mía, tú llevaras a mis vástagos y me darás lo que yo quiera de ti y cuando yo quiera. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Luna, que se había quedado extrañamente callada ante tales acciones y palabras solo asintió con su cabeza.

\- Oooh, no no señorita Lovegood –la agarró por la barbilla con una mano- quiero oírtelo decir. Sabes lo que quiero oír salir de esa boca tan chispeante tuya, así que hazlo.

Luna cogió aire y le regaló una sonrisita angelical que hizo que Lucius gimiera en respuesta.

\- Si señor, haré lo que usted quiera que haga.

\- Bien, -la soltó hasta que quedaron a una distancia prudencial- con ese beso he sellado mi compromiso contigo.-Le cogió una de sus manitas y la acercó a sus labios, hasta posar un casto beso en ella, que nada tenía que ver con el beso desatado y pasional de hacía unos segundos- Encantado de conocerte señorita Lovegood, algo me dice que nos llevaremos muy bien.

\- Si señor, esa voz también la escucho yo y está de acuerdo.

Lucius Malfoy le sonrió guiñándole un ojo y se dirigieron tranquilamente a la salida del Ministerio.

 _¡Oh por los Nargles de espina rasgada! ¡Al fin!_

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

¡Maldita sea! No hubiera querido ser tan jodidamente obvio. Hacía escasamente una hora que se habían visto y ya estaba clamando por su boca. ¡Merlín! Esa boca tan tentadora, pecadora y sensual. Él era un hombre, tenía necesidades. Tal vez esas necesidades no se habían manifestado en esos siete años hasta que no vio a Granger, pero estaban era indudable. Y ¡maldito fuera todo! Había sido verla con los ojos suplicantes, de cervatillo herido, luchando por mirarlo a los ojos en una batalla perdida, pues estos habían decidido rendirse y le miraban los labios con anhelo, como si ella también deseara ser besada por él y todo atisbo de cordura había desaparecido. Se había lanzado a sus labios, sediento, hambriento, necesitado de ella. Odiaba sobremanera resultar tan obvio, tan débil.

La estaba besando como nunca había besado a otra, con pasión y afán posesivo. _Posesivo._ Ahí estaba la maldita palabra de nuevo. Él se consideraba un hombre relativamente racional y mentalmente estable, pese a que todo el mundo mágico considerara que no lo era. En el pasado había hecho lo que había hecho por motivos claros, al menos para él: la supremacía de la sangre, el poder, el temor que destilaba a su paso; eran motivos suficientes para él para matar, manipular, destruir…pero todo eso quedaba opacado por lo que le hacía sentir esa niña. ¡Joder! Hubiera dado todo el mundo mágico por esa cría si supiera que le haría sentir así con un simple beso, era como si todo dejara de tener sentido, y no le gustaba nada la sensación de pérdida de control. Ella nunca lo sabría, por supuesto, no era tan idiota como para rebelar debilidades. _Posesivo, poseer._ Nunca una palabra le había parecido tan certera para describir lo que Granger le hacía sentir, unas tremendas ganas de poseerla en todos los sentidos. ¡Y cuando ella le había dicho que no era suya! ¿Qué se creía? ¡Por supuesto que lo era! Desde el mismo momento que leyó su nombre lo era, y quedó confirmado cuando posó sus ojos en ella. No sabía si lo que sentía era a causa del hechizo que le había lanzado el inútil de Spavin, pero lo dudaba. Tal vez las pruebas medicas eran tan sensibles que una vez determinaban la unión con tu bruja o mago perfecto, realmente es porque eran la "pareja perfecta". _¿¡Pero que estoy pensando?! Parezco un adolescente hormonado y atontado._ Pero joder, ¡una maldita hora y ya lo tenía jadeando!

Los labios de Granger son tremendamente tentadores y putamente perfectos, tan gruesos como para morderlos sin compasión, y eso hago. Los muerdo, los lamo, los marco; son mis labios y haré lo que haga falta para que le quede claro. Tiene un ligero sabor a melocotón que me está volviendo loco, nada de tonterías de sabor a fresa o vainilla, esa mujer sabía a melocotón maduro, jugoso y tentador. Mi lengua recorre su boca sin piedad, necesito reconocerla y catarla, _poseerla._ La presión en mis pantalones no hace más que aumentar y no puedo evitar soltar un gruñido mientras, sin dejar de besarla, la agarro por la cadera, apretándola hacía mí. Ella deja escapar un ligero gemido, inaudible para alguien que no sea yo y que me deja caminando por el limbo. Siento que la estoy ahogando pero no puedo parar, no deseo hacerlo hasta que noto que ella empieza a golpearme el pecho con esos pequeños puñitos y se separa de mí cogiendo aire bruscamente, mirándome con los ojos anegados de deseo.

Pero yo no puedo apartar la mirada de sus labios, ahora más rojos y más sensuales si eso fuera posible, y observo con un deje de diversión cruel, una pequeña gota de sangre donde la he mordido. Se que no le a dolido, si hubiera sido así estaría retorciéndome de dolor. Me acerco de nuevo a ella, que sigue jadeando, y veo que ahora me mira con temor.

\- No voy a besarte de nuevo Granger, al menos no en este momento, pero deja que…

No termino de hablar porque esa gota de sangre me está llamando a gritos, así que me inclino y paso mi lengua por su labio inferior borrando todo rastro de sangre en él. Su sabor metálico me marea y necesito de todo mi autocontrol para no volver a mordérselo, y más sabiendo que ella no me diría que no. _Vaya señorita Granger, lo que descubre uno con un solo beso…_

La miro, separándome un poco de ella, lo suficiente para que deje de notar mi dolorosa erección, que parece que no tiene ganas de cooperar, y pueda respirar tranquila.

\- No vuelva a hacerlo –me incrimina entre jadeos.

\- ¿El que? ¿Besarte? Me lo estabas pidiendo a gritos, Granger.

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! No le estaba pidiendo nada y menos a gritos- se está negando a aceptar la realidad.

\- Pensé que todos los Gryffindors erais sinceros y valientes- suelto con ironía.

\- Hace años que acabé el colegio señor Riddle, –me fulmina con la mirada- y estoy siendo sincera. Puede que me haya dejado llevar pero no se repetirá.-Su afirmación me quema y me llena de ira. La vuelvo a coger por las caderas y la pego a mí, con mi erección todavía pulsante. ¿Es que no va a dejarme tranquilo? Ha estado siete años muy calmado para que ahora se descontrole, apretándose contra la cremallera de mi pantalón.

\- Lo repetiré las veces que haga falta hasta que te quede claro que, si quiero besarte, —le doy un beso rápido— no tengo que pedirte permiso. —La suelto y me alejo unos pasos recomponiéndome la ropa, malhumorado. Vuelvo a mirarla mientras la señalo con un dedo- No te atrevas a negarme a ti Granger, una vez te he probado te juro que…

\- ¿Qué?-me pregunta altiva al ver que me he quedado callado.

\- Granger, ya te he probado, se como sabes, se como te gusta, se como lo quieres…-deja escapar el aire entre los dientes- te juro que ahora ya nada podrá impedirme que te tome de nuevo. Ni siquiera tú. –Me acerco de nuevo a ella pero sin tocarla- Soy un adicto Granger,-me mira sin comprender- un adicto a todo: al poder, la grandeza, al temor. Siempre lo he sido, personalidad adictiva la llaman. Te he probado y me ha gustado, así que ahora sumo ser adicto a ti. Acéptalo. Cuando antes lo hagas mejor.- Me alejo de ella, sin importarme como le habrán sentado mis crudas palabras, bajando por la escalinata del Ministerio.

Es triste pero no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor. Delante de mí se encuentran un par de taxis mágicos parados. Al ver que Granger no me sigue me giro y la encuentro caminando a lo largo del escalón, muy sumida en sus pensamientos. ¡Bien! Que piense.

\- Escúcheme, puede que me haya dejado llevar antes, y si, acepto que deseaba que me besara. Pero no me gusta que se me bese en público, en medio de la calle o en cualquier otro lugar donde podamos ser vistos. Soy celosa de mi intimidad, y me gusta…

No la dejo acabar. Esta tontería tiene que terminar ya.

\- Basta Granger. Te besaré donde quiera y cuando quiera, te lo he dicho, no me gusta repetirme. Acéptalo y punto. Debes saber y recordar que la paciencia no es mi fuerte. Puedo intentar, por tu comodidad y porque aprecio mi bienestar, ser menos impulsivo pero no te prometo nada. Se que hace poco tiempo que nos…-¿Cómo decirlo?- conocemos pero tú eres mía y yo soy tuyo. Tan claro como el agua.

Me mira con los ojos abiertos como platos, desde su altura en la escalinata, y sacude la cabeza incrédula.

\- Está loco, chiflado, completamente ido. –Me reprende.

\- Muchos dirían que así es, pero eso no a impedido que me comieras la boca con pasión, necesidad y _posesión_ –enfatizo la última palabra.

\- ¿Posesión? Si piensa que voy a dejar que se salga con la suya lo lleva claro, soy una bruja completa por mi misma y no necesito a nadie que me complemente ni sea mío. El trabajo aquí es traer bebés con capacidad mágica al mundo y punto. Nada de mío, ni suyo, ni, ni,…-se pasa las manos por los rizos despeinándoselos. Deseo acariciárselos- Aaaarggg. ¡Maldición! Hace una maldita hora que lo conozco y ya me saca de mis casillas. –Me río ante su cara de furia.

\- Suelo causar ese efecto. De todo lo que has dicho solo me ha quedado claro lo de traer bebés al mundo. Podemos empezar cuando quieras.

Pasa furibunda por mi lado a toda prisa y se dirige sin vacilación calle abajo, lo que me obliga a trotar para alcanzarla. _Soy patético._ Al llegar a su altura me mira de reojo, con las mejillas arreboladas y esos ojos ambarinos fijos en los míos.

\- Olvidemos lo ocurrido, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No quiero.

\- Es usted como un niño. –Me suelta sin medir las palabras.

\- ¡Vaya!-No puedo evitar destilar ironía a litros- Hace un rato era un cruel asesino y ahora un niño. No hay quien la entienda señorita Granger.

Se detiene a media zancada lo que me obliga a volver a atrás para situarme, de nuevo, a su altura.

\- Basta por favor. –Suspira derrotada pasándose las manos por la cara en un claro gesto de frustración que no me gusta nada, mira hacia todas partes menos a mí. No puedo evitar sentir una punzada de arrepentimiento en la boca del estomago al verla tan perdida- Vayamos a comprarle ropa y enseres básicos. –Al fin detiene la mirada y la posa en mí, me recorre de abajo arriba hasta enfocarla en mi pelo. Frunzo el ceño- Si quiere podemos ir a una barbería a que le corten el pelo y luego nos iremos a mi casa.

No puedo evitar pasarme la mano por mi pelo, ¿qué le ocurre a mi pelo? Está un poco largo pero no me incomoda.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que ir a la barbería?-necesito saber que le molesta de él- ¿No lo llevo bien?

Ella me mira burlonamente con una sonrisa de medio lado, sincera. El nudo en mi estomago se relaja notablemente ante el gesto.

\- Bueno…es que a mi gusto lo lleva largo. Es decir, no es que parezca una estrella del Rock con greñas, pero casi. Pero si le gusta así no tenemos porque ir. -¿Qué intenta decirme?

\- ¿A ti no te gusta?- No se porque narices necesito saber si le gusta mi pelo o no. De repente se ha vuelto un tema tremendamente interesante para mí. Necesito gustarle a esa mujer, es imperativo. Las brujas con las que nos hemos cruzado en el Ministerio no parecían tener absolutamente ningún problema con mi aspecto, pero ellas me importan una mierda. Granger me está mirando fijamente el pelo y me estoy poniendo nervioso.- Contesta mujer.

\- No, no me gusta. Me gustan más los hombres con el pelo corto.

 _Los hombres, los hombres, los hombres…otros hombres que no son yo._ Me noto arder de rabia por dentro.

\- Cuidado – susurro acercándome a ella. No puedo evitar una punzada de celos muy mal disimulada. ¡Joder! Esta niña me está haciendo sentir más cosas en una hora de las que he sentido en cincuenta y nueve años. ¡A la mierda! La agarro de nuevo por la cintura y acerco mi nariz hacia su perfecto cuello. Ella no me impide el movimiento, me lo facilita dándome acceso y vuelvo a presionar mis labios, triunfal, sobre su carótida, para después morder fuertemente la piel dorada a la vez que succiono levemente pero sin tregua. Ella gime, pero no hace intentos de apartarme. Mi erección, que cómo no, sigue alerta, vuelve a apretarse dolorosamente contra mi pantalón. Gruño contra su cuello, apretándola más a mi en un abrazo claramente _posesivo_ , mientras bajo mi mano derecha acariciando su cintura por encima de la blusa, bajando por sus caderas escondidas en su tejano, apretando con la yema de mis dedos sobre ellas, para seguir descendiendo por la redondez de sus nalgas, _joder joder joder joder_. Mi mano se queda anclada allí y le doy un ligero apretón dominante. Su trasero es turgente y tremendamente apetecible. Noto como ella se revuelve ligeramente y gira su cabeza hacía mí, y en un movimiento totalmente inesperado me clava sus dientes en mi mandíbula, haciendo que suelte la tersa piel de su cuello, ahora complacientemente oscurecido con mi marca, y deje escapar un jadeo ahogado contra ella. Esto si que no me lo esperaba, Granger a parte de garras tiene colmillos. Sonrío aún contra su perfecto cuello, y lamo mi obra en su piel para después soplar sobre ella, calmándola. Granger se estremece contra mí. Me separo de ella, cosa que me cuesta más de lo que jamás admitiré y la miro orgulloso. Leona. Ella me mira desafiante y no puedo evitar reír mientras la suelto del todo y me alejo unos pasos despeinándome. – Si no te gusta mi pelo, que me lo corten.

Ella asiente, se acomoda el bolso sobre su hombro y sigue caminando. Esta vez más calmada y tranquila. Me mira divertida mientras nos dirigimos a una barbería al otro lado de la calle.

\- Me has marcado Tom- me sonríe. No puedo evitar fijarme en que esta vez no me ha tratado de usted, lo que en parte me gusta. Aunque el "señor" tenía mucho juego. Parece quedarse absorta por unos momentos, y no hace falta ser un genio para sumar dos y dos. Está pensando en las marcas tenebrosas con las que señalaba a todos mis mortífagos en el pasado.

\- Ey, no es lo mismo. Si te hace sentir mejor diría que tu también me has marcado a mi.-Me señalo la mandíbula que aún me molesta por el mordisco recibido. Seguro que yo también tengo una marca. Ella suelta una risita que hace que se me nuble la vista.

\- Tienes razón. A este juego podemos jugar los dos, señor Riddle.- _¡Merlín! Esta bruja será mi perdición_.

Cargados con bolsas y con un nuevo corte de pelo nos metemos exhaustos en uno de los taxis que rondan las calles del Londres mágico. Mientras Granger da la dirección de su casa me distraigo mirando por la ventana del taxi. Apoyo la frente en su cristal, de nuevo sintiendo la frescura del vidrio, echaba tanto de menos estas pequeñas cosas. Hace años que no viajo de esta manera, y me permito dejar vagar mi mente por los acontecimientos de la tarde mientras el vehículo nos lleva a nuestro destino. Hemos pasado varias horas en diferentes tiendas de ropa y alimentación, y hemos aprovechado para cenar ligero en una de las pocas cafeterías abiertas que quedan en el Callejón Diagon.

Granger se a mostrado accesible aunque cautelosa hacía mi, charlando sobre temas triviales relacionados con su trabajo, del cual está muy orgullosa. No ha querido entrar en temas personales, solo a hecho mención sobre un amigo suyo, Ron Weasley, que murió como consecuencia del virus. Lo recuerdo también de la guerra, un chico desgarbado pelirrojo, como el resto de la familia Weasley, no muy talentoso pero leal, cualidad que valoro. Me he mordido la lengua hasta el punto de sangrar, para evitar preguntarle por algún tipo de relación amorosa con ese chico. Se que está muerto pero las ansias me dominan.

Me ha puesto al día sobre el virus, ya que al estar encerrado no me enteré de nada hasta que el ministro vino a solicitar mi ayuda. Al parecer el virus hizo acto de presencia hace cinco años, cuando ella tenía veinte. Empezó atacando a niños y ancianos y a la población más débil en general. Muchos de estos murieron. Los primeros síntomas se asemejan a los de la gripe común, con malestar general, fiebre, tos y mucosidad, pero más graves, habiendo brujas y magos que no lo superaban. Una vez superada esta etapa podías inmunizarte o no, ya que te dejaba tan débil que podía hacer acto de presencia la segunda etapa, en la que aparecían machas lilosas por toda la piel, acompañadas por fiebres muy altas y vómitos profusos, provocando la deshidratación. Todo esto ocurría en tan pocos días que la búsqueda de una cura se hizo prácticamente imposible. Los que lograban superar esta segunda etapa, quedaban estériles de por vida, irreversiblemente, y los que no…morían. Su amigo Ronald Weasley entra dentro de esta categoría. Ella, logró superar la primera etapa y no hizo acto de presencia la segunda, por lo que su capacidad para reproducirse es innegable y más después de las pruebas medicas. Todavía no está claro porque el virus no llegó a afectar a Azkaban, podría ser por la localización, en medio del Mar del Norte, pero no hay nada concluyente.

Al parecer no solo el mundo mágico sufrió bajas, el muggle también pero en menor medida. Los afectados: los muggles con el gen para engendrar niños mágicos. Ellos sufrieron el mismo resultado, la gran mayoría muertos, otros estériles y los menos sobrevivieron sanos y sin consecuencias. Mientras me explicaba lo ocurrido en el mundo muggle su rostro triste ha ido demudando en uno de profunda rabia, dirigida innegablemente hacía mí.

\- Debes estar feliz ¿no?-me tenso en mi asiento, alerta por el cariz que está tomando la conversación.

\- ¿Feliz?

\- Si, feliz. La mayoría de muggles ya no podrán tener bebés mágicos, lo que debe ser una inmensa satisfacción para ti ya que siempre has promovido la erradicación de estos por considerarlos impuros y asquerosos, una infamia para el mundo mágico. No se ni como te has atrevido a tocarme siendo hija de muggles, soy la asquerosa sangre sucia que tanto quisiste matar no hace muchos años.

\- ¡Basta Granger! ¡Basta!-me está atacando con motivo pero no puedo dejarla continuar. Me mira altiva desde su asiento enfrente de mí- Se perfectamente cuales eran mis creencias y mi ideología, pero tienes que creerme cuando te digo que eso a cambiado.

\- ¿Cómo a podido cambiar en tan poco tiempo? ¡No puedo creerlo!-me grita con rabia y con razón, pero me está crispando los nervios.

\- Limítate a creerme, Granger. El presente es este, y no se puede hacer nada por cambiar el pasado. Ya te he dicho que nunca me he sentido orgulloso de matar a mis…semejantes-me a costado horrores decir esa palabra- y lo que siento ahora no es lo mismo que lo que sentía hace siete putos años, ¿de acuerdo?

\- No.

\- ¡Joder Granger!-me empiezo a exasperar- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas? No estoy orgulloso por mi pasado ni contento por este presente, me apena la muerte de todos los magos y brujas bajo el virus, así como la de los muggles. Pero no esperes nada más de mí.

\- En cambio no te apena la muerte de los muggles e hijos de muggles a tus manos o manos de tus siervos. –No lo pregunta, lo afirma segura.

\- Basta. No sigas por ahí. No me compares con el maldito virus.

\- No, claro que no, tú fuiste mucho peor. Tú eras consciente. Asesino. –No oculta el asco que me profesa y eso hace que la rabia que siento se desborde.

Me levanto, agarro la mesa con fuerza y la estrello contra la pared, haciendo que todo lo que había encima caiga estrepitosamente a nuestro alrededor. Doy gracias por que casi no haya nadie por la calle, ya que ningún curioso se acerca a ver que ocurre. De improviso un dolor desgarrador me atraviesa la columna vertebral hasta mi cabeza, y se instala en mi cerebro, como si miles de cuchillos se me clavaran a la vez. Caigo arrodillado al suelo sujetándome la cabeza pero sin proferir ningún sonido. Antes muerto. Entre las brumas del dolor atisbo a Granger aún sentada, con la mirada fija en su mano de la que fluye sangre, tiene un corte profundo que le recorre toda la palma de la mano izquierda. En mi arranque de furia no me he percatado que estaba agarrada a la mesa de cristal y la he debido cortar con el filo al estamparla contra la pared. _¡Joder!_ Los cuchillos siguen taladrándome mientras me acerco a ella, aún arrodillado. Deja de mirar su mano para centrarse en mí, y veo miedo. No me gusta. No me gusta nada proviniendo de ella. Ella no debe temerme.

\- Maldita sea Granger –susurro como puedo entre el dolor- lo siento, lo siento, joder-veo como se encoge ante mi cercanía. _No, no, por favor no._ \- Lo siento. No tengas miedo, no lo tengas. No de mí. Ha sido un arrebato, lo siento. –Me estoy rebajando y mucho, diciendo esas dos palabras que prácticamente en mi vida no he dicho, pero maldita sea, no me importa en absoluto.

Ella sigue mirándome con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor, mientras se agarra la mano con fuerza haciendo que más sangre brote de su herida. Cojo con delicadeza su mano y observo el profundo corte. Sin pensarlo y todavía lleno del dolor lacerante busco algún cristal que haya quedado disperso por el suelo. Agarro uno y me corto la palma de la mano, un corte limpio como el suyo del que enseguida empieza a brotar sangre. Ella sigue todos mis movimientos y se queda estupefacta ante lo que acabo de hacer. La agarro con fuerza y la tiro conmigo al suelo, arrodillada como yo.

\- ¿Pero qué haces?

\- Sssshhh, tranquila, déjame curarte –murmullo mientras vuelvo a coger su mano herida y la uno con la mía. No tengo ni idea de si funcionará lo que tengo en mente pero debo probarlo. Ella tira de su mano con fuerza intentando evitar que la toque.

\- No, no…no me hagas más daño—Musita. Maldita sea, escucharla decir eso me provoca más dolor que la maldición que llevo encima.

No dejo que se libere de mi agarre y cerrando los ojos susurro:

- _U_ _t reparetur per sanguinem effundendum_ _sanguinem, ut reparetur per sanguinem effundendum_ _sanguinem, ut reparetur per sanguinem effundendum_ _sanguinem_ -repito y repito como una plegaria, deseando que surja efecto.

Cuando vuelvo a separar su mano de la mía, tanto su corte como el mío han sanado sin dejar ninguna señal. Ella se mira la mano sorprendida, repasándose la palma con el dedo índice de la otra mano buscando la cicatriz.

\- Pero…pero ¿cómo?

El dolor lacerante de mi cabeza ha ido desapareciendo para quedar en un leve martilleo soportable. Agradezco a la incompetencia del Ministerio por no tener en cuenta mi gran capacidad mágica ni mis amplios conocimientos sobre magia. Le tiendo la mano a la bruja para ayudarla a ponerse en pie y ella no duda en aceptarla, lo que me complace enormemente. Ahora parece más curiosa que miedosa, lo que es sin duda un buen cambio.

\- Es magia antigua, Granger. Una que aprendí hace años. –Me mira con desconfianza.

\- ¿Magia negra?

\- No, no es lo mismo magia antigua que negra. Es la magia primitiva, la magia de Merlín y Morgana para que entiendas.

\- Y…y… ¿cómo? ¿Dónde la aprendiste? El Ministerio debió hechizarte para que no pudieras hacer magia. –Está nerviosa y se puede ver en su voz.

\- Tranquila, te aseguro que el Ministerio me ha vetado mi magia. Y el hechizo funciona por que el dolor que he sentido al herirte a sido horrible y prácticamente incapacitante. Pero esta es magia de sangre y muy antigua. No sabía si iba a funcionar pero lo ha hecho, cosa que agradezco. Me preocupa y me intriga a la vez que en el Ministerio sean tan imbéciles como para pensar que solo se hacer magia con varita.

Hermione se aleja un paso de mí con evidente temor, lo que me pone alerta de inmediato.

\- ¿Puedes hacer magia sin varita? ¿Puedes hacerme daño?

\- ¡Maldita sea Granger, no!-Me acerco a ella en dos zancadas y la sujeto por la barbilla- No. Que te quede claro. No puedo hacer magia sin varita en estos momentos, pero por lo visto si puedo hacer magia de sangre y eso te ha ayudado, ¿de acuerdo? La magia de sangre es básicamente pura, magia blanca. Así que no temas. No tengo intención de dañarte más de lo que ya lo he hecho con mis actos barbáricos de hace unos minutos. He roto mi promesa de no dañarte.

Ella me mira con la duda pintada en su rostro, tengo que recuperar el terreno perdido. Y para eso tengo que rebajarme de nuevo. Dejo de sujetarle la barbilla para abarcarle la cara con las dos manos y acercarla a mí. Sus labios vuelven a tentarme enormemente y su olor a melocotón me envuelve, aspiro con fuerza.

\- Lo siento –repito- me he dejado llevar por un impulso. En ningún momento he pretendido dañarte, ni con mis actos ni con mis palabras. Lo siento.

Me sigue mirando tensa pero poco a poco noto que se va relajando contra mi cuerpo.

— Está bien…pero por favor controla tu genio. No estoy dispuesta a pasar estos meses constantemente alerta por un arranque de ira—me mira suplicante.

— Tranquila, es solo…no se como lidiar con todo esto—la suelto, pero mis manos viajan inconscientemente hasta su nuca y su cintura, pareciera que han decido por su cuenta que estas dos partes anatómicas de la bruja son las mejores a las que anclarse—Odio ver como dudas de mi. Se que no soy bueno Granger, y es probable que nunca lo sea, simplemente porque nunca lo he sido; pero puedes concederme el beneficio de la duda, aún con mi pasado. ¿Puedes verdad?

Ella suspira y sus ojos pasean por derredor como si buscara la respuesta fuera de ella.

— Lo intentaré. No será fácil. Hiciste tanto daño…—agacha la mirada y una solitaria lagrima se escurre por su mejilla. Sin dilación la recojo mirándola con curiosidad, hacía años que no veía una. Noto, en el lugar en el que debo tener el corazón, un dolor punzante. _¿Qué narices es eso?_

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Nunca habías visto una lágrima?—parece sumamente intrigada.

— Si, claro que si, muchas…—estoy impactado. Literalmente. Con la mirada fija en mi pulgar, en el que yace la humedad.

— ¿Entonces?

— Nunca había visto ninguna que me importara.

La escucho exhalar fuertemente, lo que me despierta de mi ensoñación. _¿Qué le he dicho?_ No puedo contestarme porque un sonoro chasquido me hace soltarla y girarme hacía la fuente del ruido. A escasos metros de nosotros se han aparecido un guardia de Azkaban y un auror. Sin dudarlo me coloco ante Hermione. El auror, un chico joven, me repasa de arriba abajo con evidente desprecio y centra su mirada por encima de mi hombro, directa a Granger.

— Señorita Granger, hemos recibido una alerta de ataque por parte de Tom Riddle. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Granger se separa de mí y me mira rubicunda.

— Si señores, a sido un malentendido. Estoy bien—El auror no acaba de creerla porque se acerca unos pasos a nosotros lo que hace que me tense.

— ¿Está segura?—inquiere—No debe protegerlo—mira las gotas de sangre que hay dispersas por el suelo— Si le ha hecho daño de algún modo debe comunicárnoslo y lo enviaremos de vuelta a Azkaban.

¿Pero que se a creído este niñato? ¿Qué no ve que ella está bien? Si alguien tiene que preocuparse por ella soy yo, no este crío.

— No lo protejo. He sufrido un pequeño corte pero me lo he curado enseguida con mi varita—el auror sigue con la mirada fija en el suelo y la mesa rota.

— Deje que la examine, por favor—el auror se acerca aún más a nosotros y le tiende la mano a Hermione. ¡Y un cuerno! Vuelvo a colocarme ante la bruja lo que provoca que la mano del auror se clave en mi estomago.

— Ya te ha dicho que está bien. No requerimos de sus servicios, gracias—le ladro con todo el sarcasmo que soy capaz de destilar.

— Eso lo tiene que decir ella, no usted—vuelve a centrarse en Hermione— ¿Señorita?

Ya me ha cabreado. Le cojo la mano y lo empujo lejos de nosotros. No quiero que la toque. El auror saca su varita y me apunta con ella. _No te tengo miedo niñito._ Hermione vuelve a salir de detrás de mi y se acerca al chico, bajándole la varita con su mano.

— No se preocupe. Estoy bien y no hace falta que me examine. Ahora mismo nos íbamos a mi casa

El auror la repasa con la mirada haciendo que me tense aun más y deje escapar un gruñido de advertencia. El chico me mira sin miedo y vuelve a centrarse en Hermione. ¿Es que no puede irse sin más?

— Está bien. Si nos necesitara no dude en llamarnos—responde solemnemente.

— Por supuesto.

Ambos desaparecen y Granger se gira para encararme, rabiosa.

— Deja ya de gruñir, no eres un perro—me suelta sin reparos y sin miedo.

— Dejaré de gruñir cuando dejen de intentar tocarte. Deben aprender que no se toca lo que es mío—ella no responde enseguida y se dedica a mirarme.

— Te lo he dicho, no soy nada tuyo—suspira, antes de continuar—No se como no les he contado nada de lo ocurrido ni lo de tu magia.

— Porque eres inteligente y sabes que no te dañaré—me mira con una ceja arqueada—Lo que a ocurrido no se repetirá.

— Eso espero—me advierte— Ahora vámonos. No quiero llegar tarde a casa.

Me tiende la mano y el gesto parece sorprenderla más a ella que a mí, ya que se mira la mano como si esta tuviera vida propia. No le doy tiempo a arrepentirse de su acto y se la agarro con fuerza, percatándome de lo pequeñita que es en contraste con la mía, queda totalmente sumergida en ella. Una sensación extraña me embarga, es una sensación cálida y desconocida, algo semejante al hogar, se siente correcto. No había cogido de la mano a nadie antes, jamás. Y comprendo el porque:

 _Nunca nadie me había tendido una._

* * *

*Nudos marineros.

N/A:

Punto de vista de Tom de nuevo. ¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Os gusta Tom? Pobre Hermione el susto que se lleva por culpa de Tom. Como vemos puede hacer magia...limitada pero magia. En ese capitulo explico más detalladamente las consecuencias del virus Liret...maldito virus! Pero sin él no tendríamos a esta pareja unida...

¿Y que me decís de Luna? ¿Os la esperabais así? Es una chica muuuuy mala y juguetona...para mi Luna es un personaje que da mucho juego también. Y os confieso que después de escribir sobre Lucius y ella me a quedado el cosquilleo de hacer un one shoot sobre ellos. Ideas que me vienen a la cabeza!

Como veis estoy intentando actualizar una vez por semana pero a partir de la semana que viene seguramente el tiempo de actualización será más largo, ya que he estado de baja y me reincorporo el lunes al trabajo. Por suerte en noviembre cojo vacaciones así que para entonces espero poder volver al mismo ritmo que ahora.

Espero que os esté gustando la historia, si es así o si hay dudas y sugerencias ya sabéis, un REVIEW y a mi me haceis muuuuuy feliz. Además que me espabilan para escribir más rápido.

GRACIAS A TODAS

Contesto Reviews:

 **B link-chan 90: Graciaaaas por el review! Espero que en este cap también hayas notado la tensión sexual! Ya me dirás si te a gustado :)**

 **Natalia Mervel : Guapa! eres otra de mis numbers one! Al pie del cañón desde el principio. Muchas gracias de nuevo por tu review...y a ver que sale de estos dos! De momento estamos en la fase de la atracción pura y dura...de sentimientos no hay demasiados. Todo llegará...o no! Quien sabe? Ni yo lo se (mentirosa que soy jajaja) Espero que te haya gustado y me dejes tu opinión! Un besito**

 **Glashgood : De nuevo gracias! En este capitulo tal vez te haya sorprendido Luna, pero es que ella es tan tan especial. Además que mi visión de ella es de una santurrona corrompida...nose si se me entiende jajaja. Pero es muy buena y por supuesto que se llevará bien con Narcissa, con su personalidad seguro que se harían amigas enseguida. Gracias por tus magníficos reviews! me gustan mucho tus ideas! Un beso!**

 **SimiKatolis : Yo también quiero ser Hermione! jajaja Gracias de nuevo por comentar! Espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como a mi. A mi me encanta. La verdad es que me gusta escribir mucho los dos puntos de vista. Creo que no he sido muy cruel y a la semana ya os he traído el sexto capitulo jijiji Y si...como ves en este cap también, Tom es megaaaa posesivo. Y nose porque eso me gusta mucho...aunque a Hermione no tanto claro. Espero que me dejes un review de nuevo con tu opinión, me gusta mucho leerte! Un besazo**

 **CamGem1212 : Holaaaaaaaa! Gracias a ti por comentar siempre! Espero que Luna no te haya decepcionado, a mi desde luego me gusta mucho su mezcla de inocencia con su parte de gatita juguetona. Y seguro que alguna conversación con Herms tendrá. Y la pobre Herms...la que se le ha caído encima. La pobre no está para nada acostumbrada a lidiar con una personalidad dominante como la de Tom, normal que le cueste. Pero como habrás visto cada vez lo hace callar más y el se arrastra un poquito por ella. Y menos mal. Y en lo que me comentas que le habla de usted piensa que se acaban de conocer y ella quiere mantener un mínimo de distancia con Tom, y ¿que mejor manera que con el trato? Aunque al final sus neuronas acaban derritiendose y coge la suficiente confianza para tutearlo. Hermione de momento huele a frutita rica y muy jugosa! jijiji Y de nuevo gracias a ti por tus comentarios! Me animan mucho y me dan que pensar! Un besote!**

 **S-CPHR : Gracias guapa por tu review de nuevo! La verdad es que entre Tom y Herms hay muuucha tensión y cada vez más y más y más cosa que me encanta. Y la pobre Hermione aquí se lleva un susto con Tom (niño malo, eso no se hace) y acaba haciéndole daño pero Tom como no, la salva a su manera de héroe macho. Esta Hermione tiene su carácter, es que si no Tom la podría pisotear cosa mala con su posesividad de macho man y eso no lo puede permitir. Al menos plantarle un poco de cara y que se le bajen los humos que tiene muchos este hombre (y no me quejo, que a mi me gustan mucho sus humos). ¿Qué te a parecido Luna y Lucius? Se puede jugar taaaanto con ellos. Gracias por tu MP también. Te lo responderé en estos días! Un besazo!**

 **Cullen-21-gladys : Binvenida a mi fic! Gracias por comentar! Espero que este cap te haya gustado también y me dejes un comentario! Luna es genial y la amo! un beso**

 **KAYTRANADA : Gracias gracias y gracias y bienvenida al fic! Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste tanto! Espero que este cap te haya gustado y me lo dejes saber! besos**

-Nake-


	7. Alcohol, Expectación y Pecado

Nota y respondo reviews al final del capitulo.

Como siempre:

 _Gracias a las que habéis dado a seguir la historia y a las que la han añadido a favoritos. Sobretodo GRACIAS a las que me dejáis un review. Me encanta que os paséis a leer lo sale de mi cabeza y a las visitantes fantasma gracias también. Solo por el hecho de que me leáis ya es mucho para mi. Aunque siempre agradeceré enormemente si me dejáis un pequeñito comentario, aunque fuera minúsculo. Las críticas constructivas siempre son bienvenidas y me podéis dar alguna idea o aportación._

 **IMPORTANTE: Esta historia tiene un Rating M por un motivo obvio y claro. Si nos os gustan las escenas explicitas de sexo o de contenido sexual, esta no es vuestra historia. Cuando haya una escena de este tipo avisaré para prevenir.**

Siento si hay algunos errores gramaticales o de sintaxis, soy muy perfeccionista y releo los capítulos antes de subirlos pero algunas faltas se me escapan.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, hechizos, etc pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Si fueran míos Severus y Sirius vivirían. Y Voldemort me estaría haciendo JUSTAMENTE lo que le hace a Mione en este capitulo...

 **Atención Lemmon (el que avisa no es traidor)**

* * *

 **Capitulo 7. Alcohol, Expectación y Pecado**

Harry Potter, también conocido como el Niño que sobrevivió dos veces o El Elegido, —nombres que no le gustaban nada—no se sentía demasiado feliz en esos momentos.

Era indudable que amaba a Ginny Wealey con todo su corazón, durante sus años en Hogwarts ya lo hacía y al terminar la guerra su relación se afianzó. No quisieron casarse hasta ser un poco más mayores, no tenían prisa y Harry quería que Ginny se uniera al equipo de Quidditch profesional de las Arpias de Holyhead, cosa que hizo al terminar sus estudios y hasta que el virus azotó con fuerza Inglaterra.

Ginny enfermó, superó la primera etapa pero sufrió la segunda y eso solo significaba una cosa: esterilidad irreversible. En ese momento el mundo de Ginny perdió su eje y dejó de girar. Meses de recuperación en cama, ya que el virus la dejó demasiado débil, meses en los que se dedicaba a llorar, maldecir al virus Liret y de vez en cuando a auto compadecerse; cosa que en los últimos años se había vuelto un hábito crónico. La auto compasión gobernaba su vida, dejando a Harry en un segundo plano. ¿Pero era normal no? Al fin y al cabo su sueño de ser madre se había esfumado en menos de lo que se dice "snitch", y el hombre de sus sueños, al que la enfermedad no había dejado estéril ni con graves daños, tendría que ser padre con otra mujer. ¿Cómo aceptar algo así? ¿Quién podría?

Además tanto su madre como su hermano Ron habían muerto a causa de Liret, eran demasiadas cosas para procesar en tan poco tiempo. No acababa de aceptar una muerte para recibir otra, y luego su esterilidad. Se sentía agotada tanto física como mentalmente.

Un día en una de las peleas cada vez más frecuentes entre Harry y ella, que terminó con Harry marchándose de casa para ir a ver a Hermione, Ginny volcó todas sus frustraciones en una botella de whisky de fuego. El alcohol tiene el extraño poder de hacerte sentir bien; primero mueren las neuronas de la tristeza por lo que sonríes todo el rato, después las neuronas de la timidez, por lo que no puedes dejar de hablar todo el rato, a continuación las neuronas del odio, por lo que amas a todo el mundo y solo quieres hacérselo saber y abrazarlos. Y si eres constante, y consigues acabarte la botella de líquido ambarino que quema como mil demonios al atravesar tu garganta, tal vez y solo tal vez, logras que las neuronas de la memoria se queden lo suficientemente atontadas como para olvidar. Olvidas todo lo malo que te haya ocurrido, pero de lo que no avisan es que no solo olvidas lo malo, también lo bueno. Por lo que al final, cuando la botella está vacía y tirada en cualquier rincón del suelo, te das cuenta de que tu también estás tirada en cualquier parte del suelo, porque tus piernas han decidido que ya no te soportan más, llena de vómito y sintiéndote más vacía que nunca. Entonces la mente decide hacer un reset y acabas inconsciente. Cuando te despiertas la cabeza parece que quiera estallar, estas rodeada de vómito, hueles fatal y todo aquello que habías conseguido olvidar vuelve a ti con la fuerza de mil puñetazos. Por lo que no te queda otra que coger otra botella y llegar al mismo nivel que la vez pasada. Solo así consigues olvidar, es la única maldita manera.

Harry llevaba viendo como Ginny se estaba dejando morir demasiados meses. Meses de peleas, portazos, gritos, arañazos, en ocasiones odio, malentendidos, alcohol…él sabía que Ginny lo estaba pasando muy mal, tenía demasiadas cosas que aceptar y superar y el volcarse en el alcohol no había sido lo más inteligente. A menudo Harry se preguntaba si él no tendría parte de culpa en lo que Ginny sentía en esos momentos, tal vez debería haber estado más por ella, cuidarla mejor; no sabía si lo había hecho bien o mal. Hermione siempre le decía que era un buen novio, que había cuidado de Ginny cuando enfermó, estuvo con ella abrazándola y consolándola por las muertes de Molly y Ron, y estuvo con ella cuando empezó con la maldita adicción al alcohol.

Él había aceptado que Ginny no pudiera tener hijos, le había dolido por supuesto, pero con el tiempo lo aceptó. Harry querría a Ginny incondicionalmente pasara lo que pasara, eso lo tenía muy claro, y si no le podía dar hijos…bueno…serían ellos dos siempre. Pero entonces el Ministerio había ordenado la repoblación del mundo mágico, emparejando a los magos fértiles con las brujas fértiles más afines, y su compañera sería Astoria Greengrass. La recordaba de Hogwarts, una chica preciosa, de pelo castaño, ojos verdes y piel pálida. Pese a su belleza nunca había destacado demasiado en el colegio, y su familia se había mantenido alejada de la guerra y sus convicciones no eran tan fuertes como los de otros sangre puras, por lo que la encontraba una mujer todavía más interesante.

Ginny al enterarse tanto de la noticia de la repoblación, como de la pareja "para follar"—como le gustaba llamarlo a ella, las cosas claras— de Harry se había volcado aún más en la bebida.

— Estoy harto Ginny—la apuntaba con un dedo mientras le hablaba. Estaban en la cocina de su casa en Grimmauld Place y Ginny lo miraba con la mirada desenfocada y las mejillas arreboladas por el efecto del whisky—Te quiero Ginny, pero estás acabando con mi paciencia—la bruja tragó seco al escucharlo.

— ¿Vas a dejarme?

— No, Ginny ¡joder no! Sabes que nunca he querido estar separado de ti, ni cuando el virus atacó, ni con las muertes de Ron y tu madre, ni cuando nos enteramos de que eras estéril. ¡Jamás Ginny! Y no tengo intención de dejarte ahora. Pero—se pasa las manos por la cara, en un gesto inconfundible de cansancio—o paras ya o me romperás. Llegará un momento cielo, que no podré más y me romperé, no quedará nada de mi como no pares con tus ansias de autocompasión enfermiza.

— ¡No es autocompasión enfermiza Harry! He perdido mucho y…

— ¡¿Y yo no?!—golpeó la mesa de la cocina con los dos puños cerrados, haciendo que la botella de whisky que hasta hacía escasos segundos descansaba en ella se volcara y derramara todo su contenido sobre la mesa. Ginny hizo ademán de recogerlo pero Harry con un movimiento veloz de su varita se encargó de limpiar y desaparecerla— Estate quieta, joder. Yo también he perdido muchísimas cosas Ginny. Primero la muerte de Ron que era como mi hermano y lo sabes, después Molly a la que quería como a una madre, después el saber que no podríamos tener hijos y ahora te estoy perdiendo a ti.

— ¿A mi?—Ginny notaba la cabeza embotada por el alcohol y no podía seguir bien la conversación— Estoy aquí Harry, no me has perdido.

— Ginny te estoy perdiendo, te me estás escapando de entre mis manos. No se que más hacer. Yo he aceptado todo lo ocurrido, ¿Cuándo lo harás tú? ¿O es que piensas seguir bebiendo hasta morir? Porque si eso es lo que quieres, felicidades, lo estas haciendo muy bien.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no—Intentó ponerse de pie y abrazarlo pero al levantarse de la silla se mareó y tuvo que volver a sentarse, sabía que lo que Harry le decía tenia sentido pero su mente y su tristeza le impedían ver nada más—Yo no quiero morir Harry, es solo que no puedo más.

— Yo tampoco puedo más. Ginny, por favor, por nosotros, deja el alcohol y acepta tu vida tal y como es ahora. Sigamos adelante juntos, te ayudaré y te apoyaré en lo que haga falta, pero da el paso. Escoge—Ginny levantó la mirada de la mesa donde había estado anclada—escoge a la bebida o a mi. Yo te acepto Ginny, acéptame tú.

La bruja se quedó con la boca abierta ante las palabras de su chico, ¡claro que quería escogerlo a él! Pero le daba tanto miedo seguir adelante y tener que aceptar de una vez tantas verdades. Harry vio el miedo en los ojos de su pelirroja.

— ¿No me echas de menos cielo? ¿No echas de menos nuestras noches en las que te hacía mía, en las que te decía cuanto te quería y te poseía como si no hubiera un mañana?

— Si…—Ginny volvió a agachar la mirada mientras sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas. Echaba tanto de menos esas noches, ¿Cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que hicieron el amor? ¿Un año? Más tal vez…—Pero ahora podrás tener eso con Astoria, no me necesitas —Finalizó con amargura, derramando por fin las lagrimas.

— Claro que te necesito. ¿Crees que esa mujer me podrá hacer sentir como tu? No la amaré Ginny, ella es un medio para llegar a un fin. Y será así. Tendré que mantener relaciones sexuales, si, pero será solo sexo. Nadie, jamás, podrá remplazarte a ti ni lo que me haces sentir. Tú también serás madre de esos niños solo por estar conmigo, ellos también te necesitaran. Escoge Ginny. Estoy hablando en serio cuando digo que ya no puedo más.

Se quedaron en silencio unos largos minutos en los que Harry creía que todo estaba perdido, tendría hijos con Astoria, si, pero no sería lo mismo sin su Ginny. Sin previo aviso la cocina explotó, no la cocina entera como tal, si no que todos los armarios que contenían botellas de whisky y otros alcoholes—que no eran pocos— explotaron, junto con las botellas, convirtiendo el suelo y alrededores en un amasijo de madera quebrada, astillas, liquido ambarino y pegajoso, y trozos de afilados cristales. Afortunadamente ninguno de los dos sufrió heridas ni acabaron empapados de alcohol. Harry miró enarcando una ceja a Ginny, que tenía una sonrisita de suficiencia en sus labios y una mirada orgullosa. No había duda: ella había hecho explotar las botellas.

— Te escojo a ti Harry, siempre te escogeré a ti—este miró alrededor, al caos que ahora era su cocina y sonrió de medio lado mientras se rascaba inconscientemente la cicatriz de su frente. Se acercó a ella y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

— Un poco dramático Ginny…pero efectivo, no esperaba menos de ti.

 **88888888888888888888888**

Llevaban casi una semana en casa de Hermione y absolutamente nada había ocurrido entre ellos. Nada de nada. Solo conversaciones intrascendentes e intercambio de opiniones, pero nada más…físico. Y eso tenía a Hermione al borde de un ataque de nervios. No es que ella fuera sexualmente muy activa, más bien llevaba unos dos años…está bien, tres años sin sexo, pero no había tenido cabeza para eso, además que después del virus Liret no es que hubieran muchos especimenes masculinos disponibles. Pero desde luego no se podía pretender estar conviviendo en cien metros cuadrados con un hombre con el físico de Tom Riddle y salir inmune. Durante aquella semana había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar y pensar, ¿y porque no? Pensar un poco más sobre su situación. De un día para otro se encontró con que Tom Riddle, antaño Lord Voldemort, tendría que ser el padre de sus hijos, tendría que vivir con ella hasta quedarse embarazada y lo peor—o lo mejor según se mire—tendrían que tener relaciones sexuales. Y Hermione no sabía bien como sentirse sobre esta última premisa. En parte sentía que era una traidora por tener que follar con el enemigo, con alguien que en el pasado la quería muerta, y su conciencia estaba de acuerdo con ella; pero después, cuando se imaginaba como sería tener relaciones con él la lujuria se imponía, cogiendo el tomo de enciclopedia que perpetuamente sostenía su conciencia y le aporreaba en la cabeza con ella hasta quedar inconsciente. Si lo que había notado clavarse en su muslo al besarse con Tom ante el Ministerio, era su miembro, y podía jurar que así era, no entendía que estaba haciendo allí parada que no estaba corriendo en dirección a la habitación de ese hombre y se le tiraba encima. Por desgracia la lujuria asentía estando de acuerdo con las cejas arqueadas, mientras se recogía el pelo y se colocaba unas ligas de encaje verdes. Y esa era otra…a veces se sorprendía buscando en su cajón de ropa interior si tenia algún conjunto de color verde ¡Verde! ¿Desde cuando ella usaba algo verde? Y menos en ropa interior. Desde luego sus estrógenos la estaban volviendo loca. Si no hacía algo pronto con Tom temía que acabaría por tener que abusar de él, idea que tampoco era tan descabellada…

Por otro lado Tom tampoco había hecho más acercamientos indecorosos y de macho alfa dominante y territorial, y eso la tenía en un punto sumamente peligroso. Por una parte deseaba que esa faceta de Tom volviera y la arrinconara contra una pared y le dijera todas esas cosas tan cochinas pero que tan caliente la ponían, pero por otra sabía que esa manera de actuar era machista y ella odiaba a los machistas y los estereotipos femeninos. Pero ¡por Merlín! Tom bien valía pisotear sus creencias de toda la vida, al menos la parte física de Tom, claro. Pero no, nada había ocurrido.

Cuando llegaron el primer día y al bajarse del taxi, Tom miró la fachada de su humilde morada con ojo critico. La verdad es que se sentía muy orgullosa de su casa, vivía a las afueras de Londres, ya que odiaba el ruido inmenso de la ciudad, en una casita de una sola planta, con jardín delantero y trasero. El jardín delantero no era más que un pequeño porche, rodeado de plantas y flores silvestres, con un caminito que llevaba hasta la puerta. Su casa disponía de lo básico: una cocina pequeña pero funcional, un salón/comedor donde se emplazaba la mesa para comer y un sofá y sillón rodeando una mesita, así como una chimenea perfecta para los días de invierno y conectada con la red flu. En el salón se ubicaba también su extensa biblioteca, que ocupaba toda la superficie de una de las paredes; estaba muy orgullosa de ella. Habían tanto libros de estudio muggles como mágicos, y una pequeña sección en la parte baja de la estantería, fuertemente hechizada con un encanto ilusionador, sobre libros de naturaleza…más…erótica y romántica. Por extraño que pareciera Hermione amaba leer literatura erótica, y todo a raíz de sus años en Hogwarts, cuando un año se enfermó y no pudo salir de la cama en varios días y, habiéndose leído todos los libros obligatorios del curso, Parvati le lanzó "Cincuenta Sombras Grises" con la coletilla mientras salía por la puerta de _A ver si así despertamos algo más en ti a parte del amor por la biblioteca_. Empezó leyéndolo algo escéptica y con la nariz arrugada en una mueca de disgusto pero a medida que la trama avanzaba…esa noche tuvo más fiebre que todas las anteriores y Ginny acabó cubriéndola con compresas frías, muy preocupada. Ahora tenía una gran colección de novelas pero bien escondidas, no es que se avergonzara pero tampoco quería ser juzgada por nadie.

A parte de su habitación, que disponía de baño propio, tenía dos habitaciones más para invitados y un cuarto de baño entre ellas. En una de esas habitaciones era donde dormía Tom, justamente la que estaba pegada a la suya. También tenía una puerta trasera que conectaba con el jardín trasero, mucho más grande que el delantero. El jardín trasero tenía también un porche cubierto con una mesa grande y sillas de exterior, así como una pequeña barbacoa. Y lo que más le gustaba de su jardín era la piscina; no demasiado grande pero perfecta para hacer unos largos el día que se sentía demasiado estresada. No disponía de escalerilla para salir o entrar, si no que tenía unos escalones que iban penetrando en el agua, cosa que le encantaba. También tenía luz por lo que nadar por la noche era una delicia. Y aunque aún hacía mucho frío por las noches para nadar, con un hechizo calentador el asunto se arreglaba. Amaba la magia más solo por estas pequeñas cosas. En su casa también disponía de televisor y teléfono. No quería perder sus raíces y estar conectada con el mundo muggle le hacía sentir mejor.

Cuando Tom husmeó por toda la casa, entró en todas las habitaciones, miró con el ceño fruncido la televisión y con ojos como platos la piscina, sentenció con un " _No está mal"_ su humilde hogar. Bueno, un no está mal no es un muy mal así que por lo que a ella concernía eso era una aprobación.

El resto de la semana la habían pasado prácticamente en silencio, solo hablaban durante las comidas, el resto del día lo dedicaban a leer, mirar la televisión—al menos ella, a Tom no le entusiasmaba—ir a comprar comida y dar algún paseo por los alrededores de la finca. Hermione no estaba acostumbrada a tanta inactividad pero en parte lo agradecía, alejarse del trabajo una temporada no podía hacerle ningún daño. Pero no hubo ningún contacto físico entre ellos, ni más besos que cortaban la respiración, ningún aferrarse a sus caderas o su trasero, ningún gruñido ni gemido, ni ¡por Morgana! Un toqueteo inocente y respetuoso. NADA. Pero la tensión sexual no resuelta entre ellos se podría cortar con un bisturí, de eso no había duda. Pero algo iba mal y no sabía exactamente el que.

Así que aburrida y sin saber exactamente como iniciar el tema de conversación sobre procrear, Hermione se había dedicado a observar a su nuevo inquilino. Tom tenía unas rutinas interesantes en su día a día. Se levantaba, desayunaba ligero y se dedicaba a hacer deporte gran parte de la mañana, a veces lo veía corriendo alrededor de la casa, otros golpeando un saco de boxeo invisible…Hermione que lo miraba desde la ventana de la cocina tuvo que echarse, más de una vez…y de dos, agua helada encima al ver a ese hombre sin camiseta y con perlas de sudor cubriéndole todo el torso. Tom era EL PECADO —si, así en mayúsculas, no había otra forma de definirlo—hecho hombre, y ella estaba dispuesta a ser una niña muy mala y recorrer los caminos sinuosos de la perversión. En una de las cenas él le había explicado el porqué de su nuevo aspecto físico y Hermione agradeció mentalmente a los dioses de los hombres ofidios pero con la oportunidad de convertirse en auténticos cañonazos, por tal transformación.

No se había equivocado el día del Ministerio cuando lo fue a buscar, debajo de la camisa ese hombre tenía un torso perfecto: musculoso pero sin llegar a lo excesivo, con los abdominales y pectorales marcados, así como unos brazos fornidos que invitaban a colgarte de ellos cual mono de circo en celo. Sus piernas tampoco se quedaban atrás en lo que a belleza concernía, tenía unas piernas atléticas y justamente musculadas. Y un día, mientras hacía flexiones la bruja no había podido evitar fijarse en la espalda de Tom, igualmente formada y marcada y bajando más hacía el sur…un trasero que quitaba el hipo.

Pero Tom no se quedaba atrás en lo que a escutrinio se refería, algunas veces, mientras Hermione estaba absorta leyendo o mirando la televisión, o mientras se dedicaba a limpiar con magia la casa yendo de aquí para allá haciendo leves movimientos con la varita, atrapaba a Tom mirándola fijamente, pero este al verse descubierto desviaba la mirada y disimulaba, o directamente se levantaba y se marchaba a su habitación dejando a una Hermione estupefacta y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. La bruja no podía entender que le ocurría, como de un día para otro había pasado de ser un macho dominante a un corderito desvalido, era algo que tendrían que aclarar y más si solo disponían de dos meses para procrear. A este ritmo llegarían los del Ministerio por una inspección y descubrirían que no había habido ni un inocente toqueteo. Este era un tema del que Hermione se sentía tremendamente descolocada, hacía una semana se horrorizaba ante la idea siquiera de tocar a ese hombre, ahora era como si lo deseara fervientemente. Se estaba volviendo loca, demente, deberían encerrarla, para siempre.

 **...**

En este momento me encuentro en la cocina, recostada en una de las encimeras, pensando en todo esto. Estaba preparando el desayuno cuando los recuerdos de la semana me han venido a la cabeza, justo cuando había cogido la mantequilla de la nevera y la aferraba con mi mano, dándome golpecitos con ella contra los labios. Una manía muy fea que tengo, la de golpearme los labios mientras pienso, ya sea con un lápiz, con los dedos, con la libreta…y por lo visto ahora también con la mantequilla. Tan abstraída estoy con mis amargos pensamientos que no he escuchado la puerta de la habitación de Tom abrirse, ni a este acercándose a mí desde atrás.

—Buenos días Granger.

 _¡Joder!_ Es tal el susto que me llevo que brinco sobre mi misma girándome para encararlo, con tan mala suerte que no me percato que la mantequilla se ha ido derritiendo entre mis dedos y a goteado hacía el suelo, formando un charquito de grasa muy resbaladizo y tremendamente mortal a mis pies. Así que típico en mí, piso la grasa y acabo espatarrada en el suelo con Tom mirándome como si no entendiera que me acaba de pasar. Su cara es todo un poema por lo que puedo imaginarme la imagen que debo estar dando yo. A continuación se echa a reír como si yo fuera el mejor chiste del mundo.

— Si si, ríete. Se nota que no eres tu el que se a partido la rabadilla—le digo de malas maneras.

Esto solo lo enardece más y ríe con más ganas. Olvidándome que estoy haciendo el ridículo y llena de mantequilla por todas partes, no puedo evitar fijarme en él y en su manera de reír. En todos estos días no lo había visto reír y debo decir que es un placer para la vista, los músculos se le comprimen por el esfuerzo y las arruguitas que le rodean los ojos se le hacen más visibles lo que le da un aspecto mucho más atractivo. Sus ojos cristalinos se llenan de lágrimas a causa de la risa, por lo que parecen aún más transparentes _y preciosos_. Es un hombre digno de admiración. Finalmente su risa se me contagia y acabo yo riéndome también, ya sin importarme nada, estirada totalmente en el suelo y aferrándome la barriga con fuerza ya que me duele de tanto reír. Cuando, después de varios minutos, recupero la cordura me encuentro con que he estado varios minutos riéndome sola, ya que ahora es él el que me está mirando fijamente con una mirada claramente lobuna y hambrienta. Trago en seco y me apoyo en el suelo con mis antebrazos, resoplando.

—Bonita imagen Granger, hacía años que no me reía tanto—suelta en tono condescendiente, pero con una clara sonrisa divertida mientras no aparta los ojos de mi y mi cuerpo, al que recorre de arriba abajo sin pudor.

—Me alegro que hasta llena de mantequilla te resulte entretenida—respondo indignada intentando ponerme de pie. _Maldito engreído, no me ayudes no, tu a lo tuyo._

—Me resultas muchas cosas, y ahora debo añadir también entretenida. Lo tienes todo.

No puedo pararme a analizar lo que me acaba de decir porque estoy demasiado ocupada intentando ponerme de pie. _Maldita sea yo y mi manía de ir descalza por casa._ Tengo los pies recubiertos de grasa por lo que es muy difícil intentar ponerse de pie, no paro de resbalar y caer una y otra vez. Contemplo la idea de vivir perpetuamente en el suelo pero la descarto enseguida ya que odio la simple imagen de ver como los demás me miran desde su posición orgullosamente vertical. Al fin consigo colocarme a cuatro patas, tal vez así logre llegar a mi cuarto de baño y meterme en la ducha sin matarme en el proceso. Mi discusión mental acaba cuando escucho un jadeo ronco tras de mi. _Joder joder joder._ ¡Me había olvidado de ÉL! Tantos días ignorándome consiguen este efecto, que olvide que vive en mi casa. Consigo girar la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a Tom con los ojos como platos fijos en mi trasero. _Jodeeeeeer._ ¿Es que me tiene que pasar todo a mí? Y encima hoy llevo una camiseta insulsa de manga corta y unos pantaloncitos cortos por pijama. Menos mal que duermo con bragas. Me imagino la visión que debo de estar dándole con mi trasero lleno de mantequilla. _Que vergüenza, por Dios._

—Joder Tom, ya se que estoy ridícula llena de grasa de mantequilla, pero ¿podrías ayudarme no? Y deja de mirarme el trasero, se que está manchado también—vuelvo a mirarlo extrañada al ver que no me contesta— ¿Tom?—Pero él no se da por aludido. Sigue mirándome el trasero como si este fuera la respuesta al por que del Universo. Bufó de mala leche al ver que no recibiré ayuda por su parte, pues vale— Nada…tú sigue a lo tuyo—ironizo.

De nuevo intento ponerme de pie y demuestro que la coordinación pie, mano, ojo nunca ha sido lo mío y se lo estoy demostrando al hombre más atractivo que he conocido en mi vida. Aunque nunca lo reconoceré en voz alta, claro. Consigo ponerme de pie lo justo para alegrarme por ello.

— ¡Siiiii! Lo he conseguido—digo triunfal y orgullosa de mi hazaña. Me giro de nuevo para mirar a Tom, victoriosa, y en ese momento vuelvo a resbalarme quedando tumbada mirando al techo, mi trasero ha vuelto a llevarse un buen golpe— ¡Maldición!

Vuelvo a revolverme en suelo cual tortuga cuando ya lo tengo sobre mí sujetándome las muñecas y apretándolas contra el suelo con fuerza. Sus ojos se han anclado en mis labios y jadea fuertemente.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…? Quítate de encima Riddle—le suelto de mala leche. Llevo demasiado tiempo tirada en el suelo para que encima él me complique la tarea con peso extra. Me sigo revolviendo—Ayúdame al menos.

— Estate quieta joder—resopla sobre mis labios, como si acabara de correr una maratón. Tiene la frente perlada de sudor y por un momento me pregunto si tendrá fiebre. Lleva tantos días sin tocarme que noto un cosquilleo allí donde nuestras pieles se unen: nuestras manos y brazos, las piernas…Le obedezco y me quedo quieta, mirando fijamente a esos dos orbes de agua cristalina que tiene por ojos. Me fascinan, y ahora que los tengo a centímetros de mi observo que el iris del ojo derecho lo tiene parcialmente coloreado de marrón. No me había fijado antes y me quedo absorta mirándolo. Él sigue con la mirada fija en mis labios por lo que en una jugada sucia por mi parte, los abro ligeramente y recorro con mi lengua mi boca, primero humedeciendo mi labio superior para a continuación seguir con el inferior. Él observa el recorrido de mi lengua con la respiración cada vez más superficial, sus pupilas han ennegrecido sus iris dándole un aspecto fiero—Te dije que no hicieras _eso_ —susurra.

— Lo se—alza la mirada y posa sus ojos en los míos.

— ¿Por que lo haces entonces?

— Porque puedo—estoy harta, necesito…necesito…no se bien que necesito pero sea lo que sea quiero que lo haga ya—Bésame.

— ¿Qué?—ha vuelto a quedarse absorto mirando mis labios. Ahora me sujeta las muñecas con una sola mano y con la derecha hace un camino de fuego desde mi cuello hasta mi cintura, donde aprieta fuertemente con los dedos. Seguro que me dejará marca. Jadeo ante el leve dolor—No sabes lo que dices Granger.

¿Qué? Claro que se lo que digo. ¿Qué le ocurre?

— ¿Por qué no quieres besarme Tom? ¿Por qué ya no me tocas, ni te acercas ni me miras?—Lo miro a los ojos implorante. Necesito que me de una respuesta, llevo una semana en vilo— ¿Es…es que he hecho algo mal? ¿Ya no me deseas?—él me mira como si estuviera loca.

— ¿Algo mal? ¿Qué no te deseo? ¡Claro que no has hecho nada mal! ¡Y claro que te deseo!

— ¿Entonces porque no quieres tocarme? Llevo toda la semana haciéndome la misma pregunta.

— No lo entiendes, Granger—me suelta del agarre y observo con temor que hace el ademán de levantarse del suelo. Me aferro a sus hombros con los brazos, y anudo mis piernas a las suyas. _Aaah no, tú me vas a contestar._ Él se ha quedado estupefacto ante mi acción. La misión "No dejemos escapar a Tom Riddle hasta que nos cuente que cojones le pasa" acaba de comenzar.

— Pues explícamelo—inquiero. Al ver que no contesta pasados unos minutos ataco con fuerza su amor propio—No te tenía por un cobarde.

— No sabes lo que dices—abarca mi rostro entre sus grandes manos. Cierra los ojos y suspira. Sigue sin abrir los ojos cuando me contesta—Tengo miedo.

Esa respuesta si que no me la esperaba viniendo de él. ¿Tom Riddle tiene miedo?

— Miedo…—repito— ¿miedo de qué?

— Te lo dije Granger, no soy un hombre bueno—lo miro sin comprender—No soy delicado, ni amable ni cuidadoso. Cuando quiero algo voy a por todas y me da igual si daño a alguien en el proceso ¿entiendes?—asiento con mi cabeza, aunque aún esté aprisionada por su manos—Y contigo mi poco autocontrol simplemente se esfuma, desaparece y no se si podré contenerme. Ya te hice daño una vez y no quiero volver a hacértelo. Y yo soy muy…—carraspea algo incomodo—dominante—Ahora lo entiendo. Tiene miedo de dañarme. Sonrío levemente.

— No me harás daño—intentó acariciar su cara pero me detiene a medio avance. Coge mi mano y le da un casto beso en la palma, en un gesto muy impropio de él. Vuelve a sujetarme las manos por encima de mi cabeza y frota intencionadamente su firme erección contra mi muslo. Jadeo temerosa. _Dios, es enorme_. He tenido relaciones antes, la última de ellas con Ron hace tres años, pero no ha sido el único. Y nunca ningún pene me había parecido tan grande como el suyo, y eso que solo me ha rozado. En mi mente todo esto suena a cliché, en mis novelas románticas TODOS los protagonistas sin excepción tienen un miembro imponente, ¡pero es que es la verdad!

— Mira como me tienes, así que no digas que no te deseo—vuelve a apretar su erección contra mí mientras sonríe pérfidamente, yo solo atino a jadear. De repente se pone serio y entrecierra los ojos mirándome los labios—No puedo más, no puedo controlarme más.

Se abalanza sobre mi boca, arremete con su lengua obligándome a abrirla y me invade sin dilación, catando, mordiendo, arrasando mi interior como si fuera fuego. Vuelvo a escucharlo gemir, ese gemido que solo suelta cuando me besa, ese de necesidad. Noto que me estoy quemando y solo puedo corresponder a su pasión con más pasión, le agarro de pelo con fuerza cosa que solo hace enardecerlo más. Me muerde los labios y noto el sabor metálico de mi sangre entre nuestras bocas, pero no me duele. No se como lo hace, seguro que con otro estaría cabreadisima por los mordiscos pero con él es algo natural, tiene que ser así. Se separa levemente y observo que tiene los labios rojos de mi sangre, por lo que deduzco que los míos deben estar iguales. Gimo ante la visión sin querer evitarlo y el gruñe, abalanzándose de nuevo sobre mi. Me besa con besos mordiscones para seguir lamiendo toda la extensión de mi cuello hasta llegar a mi carótida donde se entretiene mordiendo, besando y lamiendo. Es su ritual. Acaba succionando tan fuerte que me duele, estoy segura que la sangre habrá traspasado mi piel y me dejará marca como hace una semana. Con él las cosas son así, dolor cargado de tremendo placer.

— Ahhh—gimo de dolor mezclado con placer. Esto debe ser el cielo. He debido morir del golpe contra el suelo y no me he enterado.

— Joder Granger, joder.

Somos un enredo de manos y piernas, un nudo irrompible. Mis manos se dirigen a los bajos de su camiseta y se la quito por la cabeza, casi arrancándosela. Él directamente rompe la mía desde el centro hacia los lados, mi sujetador ha quedado a la vista pero él no pierde el tiempo y baja la copa del pecho derecho mientras muerde mi pezón izquierdo. Amasa con su mano mi pecho derecho y yo solo puedo arañarle la espalda mientras grito de placer. _¡Merlín! Nunca me había sentido así._ Mis braguitas ya están empapadas y solo quiero tenerlo en mi interior.

— Puedo olerte, me llega tu olor Granger. Estás mojada por mi—gruñe contra mi pecho.

— Si—mi voz suena como un suspiro. Alza la mirada y me muerde la garganta enviando un ramalazo de placer hacía mis muslos, empapándome más.

— ¿Es por mí? ¿Es por mi que estás tan mojada?—Sus ojos fieros clavados en los míos.

— Si por Dios, solo por ti.

Mi respuesta parece satisfacerlo porque vuelve a ensañarse con mis pezones, jugando con uno y el otro alternativamente, mientras un baile sensual se inicia entre nosotros. Su dureza contra mi suavidad, clavándose una a la otra por encima de nuestras ropas en un baile lento pero tremendamente hambriento. Solo somos gemidos y gruñidos. No me equivocaba, su miembro es grande y parece hecho de acero.

— Me encantan tus tetas, son perfectas para mis manos. Caben perfectamente—parece anonadado mientras las aprieta y las suelta, repartiendo besos entre una y otra y mordisqueando las cimas que están erectas por tanta atención. Tengo los pechos hinchados y me duelen de lo excitada que estoy. Mis bragas directamente están tan empapadas que debo estar mojando el pantaloncito de mi pijama.

Sin darme cuenta a girado sobre su eje y ahora soy yo la que está encima de él, con habilidad y gracias a lo resbaladizo del suelo se empuja conmigo encima hasta quedar apoyado sentado en uno de los armarios de la cocina. Me acaba de arrancar la camiseta pero deja el sujetador, con mis pechos rebosando por fuera. Estoy sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Me acerca por el pelo a sus labios mientras su otra mano se ancla rodeándome la cintura y apretando su miembro contra mí, gimo con fuerza. Nos volvemos a besar y ya no se donde termina mi lengua y empieza la suya. Me muevo encima de él, imitando el acto, mis labios vaginales rozándose contra su dureza. Vuelve a devorarme los pechos y grito.

— Eso es nena, déjame oírte y no pares de moverte— _¿nena?_

Sus manos viajan hasta mi trasero y lo aprieta abarcándolo, clavándome aún más a él. Jamás me había sentido tan caliente y excitada. Somos besos, somos lenguas, somos saliva. De pronto un pensamiento me invade: _es un asesino_ , _si hubiera ganado la guerra yo estaría muerta._ Me siento como si me hubieran empapado con agua fría. Toda la excitación olvidada, he parado de moverme y él alza la cabeza, dejando de lado mis pechos. Me agarra con fuerza del pelo y acerca su boca tanto a la mía que no se donde empiezo yo y acaba él.

— Basta Granger—me susurra. Noto su aliento entrando en mí.

— ¿Es que sabes lo que estoy pensando?—no puedo evitar susurrar también. Él cierra los ojos, e inhala fuertemente.

— No, no lo se. Pero puedo imaginarlo. Te deseo—ignoro las últimas palabras por el bien de mi salud mental.

— Estaría muerta Tom…si hubieras ganado, estaría muerta.

— No, no lo sabes. Deja de imaginar hipotéticos. Estamos aquí y ahora. Disfruta de mí como yo de ti. Te. Deseo. Muchísimo—remarca sus palabras intercalándolas con pequeños besos. No puedo evitar llevar mis manos a su pelo y acariciárselo, despeinándolo más. Adoro su pelo ahora que lo lleva más corto, es tan suave… Gime y cierra los ojos ante mi tacto. Me libera el pelo de su agarre y vuelve a bajar las manos hasta mis nalgas, cuela una mano y su piel entra en contacto con la piel de mi trasero. Jadeo. Vuelve a sacar la mano y se lame el dedo corazón sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, es tan erótico que me noto temblar, vuelve a introducirse por debajo del pantaloncito y llega al nudo apretado de mi ano. Pego un respingo de la impresión y tiro de su pelo. Nunca nadie me había tocado _ahí._

— Nnnn…no—consigo jadear mientras el aprieta mi botón a la vez que lo acaricia. Es una sensación extraña pero pasado el susto inicial me doy cuenta de que me está gustando y en nada estoy gimiendo de nuevo y moviéndome encima de él. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si que me tocaran _esa parte de mí_ fuera lo más natural del mundo.

— ¿No? ¿Quieres que pare?—su tono es juguetón y me sorprendo negando con la cabeza. No quiero que pare. Nunca— Eso pensaba.

Vuelve la atención a mis pechos y los devora mientras su dedo sigue jugando con mi apretado nudo, introduciéndolo levemente sin dañarme para sacarlo y acariciarme alrededor, haciéndome leves cosquillas placenteras. Por suerte—o desgracia— abandona esa zona de mi cuerpo y sigue bajando la mano hasta mi empapada entrada. Gruñe con fuerza al notar lo mojada que estoy.

— Estás tan mojada y hueles tan bien. No he desayunado Granger y tengo—baja dos tonos su voz, haciéndola tremendamente ronca y muy, muy erótica— _tengo…mucha hambre._

Vuelve a tumbarme en el suelo y sin dilación me arranca el pantaloncito del pijama y las braguitas, por lo que me encuentro casi desnuda ante él, solo llevo puesto el sujetador que no cubre nada ya que está desmadejado por debajo de mis pechos. Él frío del suelo no hace mella en mí y él es el culpable. Me mira con tanto fuego en sus pupilas que me noto arder. Me recorre con la mirada, desde mi desordenado pelo hasta los dedos gordos de mis pies. Es curioso pero no noto vergüenza ni timidez ante su escrutinio, es tanto el deseo que desprende que me noto poderosa. _Poderosa ante el antiguo Lord Voldemort._ Vuelvo a estremecerme pero no me da tiempo a analizar más y grito de placer y sorpresa. Ha bajado hasta mis muslos, devorándolos, no hay otra palabra, los devora y los acaricia con sus manos. Me abre más para él e introduce su cabeza totalmente entre mis piernas, aspirando mi aroma con fuerza antes de ver asomar su lengua y hundirla en mí. Me arqueo por él ramalazo de placer que me invade _ostia puta_ , mis puños golpean con fuerza el suelo _no pares joder_ y mi cabeza se mueve agitada de un lado al otro mientras me muerdo los labios con fuerza _¿Qué narices me está haciendo este hombre?_ Pero ni con esas consigo evitar el grito de placer. Tom me agarra con fuerza los muslos con las dos manos mientras me devora con hambre, y también en esa zona tan íntima mía sigue el mismo ritual: besa, muerde y lame, para seguir lamiendo un rato más. Entre las brumas de mi placer lo escucho gruñir y gemir y dice alguna cosa pero no lo entiendo ni quiero entenderlo. Soy incapaz de escuchar nada que no sea la sangre corriendo por mis venas y arterias y el ritmo desbocado de mi corazón. Vuelvo a arquearme al notar como introduce un dedo en mi interior, seguido de otro y los mueve con seguridad y sin piedad en mi interior y ya no puedo quedarme callada.

— ¡Merlín Tom! Joder, si ¡No pares!—no me reconozco. En mi vida me había sentido así con nadie. La vergüenza innata en mi a quedado olvidada al lado de mi destrozada camiseta. El ritmo diabólico de sus dedos no cesa, y en menos de un minuto noto una presión en mi vientre que me hace contraer y empujarlo más hacia mí con mis manos. Me observa mientras me devora y es la imagen más sensual que he visto en mi vida. Extiende el pulgar y lo ancla en mi necesitado clítoris, apartando la lengua de mí y alzando la cabeza sin dejar de mirarme. _Tocado y hundido._ La presión en mi vientre se desata y un tremendo orgasmo me arrolla y me siento romper por dentro a la vez que mi visión se vuelve borrosa. Chillo y gimo sin pudor mientras él sigue sujetándome con una mano con posesividad, sin dejar de mover los dedos en mi interior.

— Eso es nena, córrete para mí—de nuevo esa palabra, esa voz ronca y rota y de nuevo otro orgasmo me asola, casi tan fuerte como el anterior. Estoy ardiendo y he debido quedarme afónica por que solo puedo escucharme gemir y resoplar—Así…muy bien—susurra con palabras tranquilizadoras pero sigo con la cabeza nublada por el placer y no logro entenderlo bien. Saca los dedos de mí y noto un terrible vació, gimo de nuevo contrariada. Mi capacidad verbal se ha ido a tomar viento y no soy capaz de unir dos palabras en una misma frase. Abro los ojos y veo como se lleva uno de los dedos a su boca y lo lame con deleite, entrecerrando los ojos—Eres lo más sabroso que jamás probaré. ¿Quieres?—me acerca el otro dedo tentativamente y asiento. Quiero catarme, nunca he notado mi sabor. Me mete el dedo en la boca y lo lamo y chupo con ansias, mi sabor es salado pero está rico. Tom me observa con su cara a centímetros de mi, su cuerpo cubriendo el mío. Retira el dedo de mi boca y me besa, mezclando nuestros sabores. Enreda su lengua con la mía y se aparta levemente llevándose mi labio inferior con él, para dejarlo ir con un sonido de fricción empapado— ¿Te ha gustado tu sabor? A mi me vuelve loco. No veo la hora de hundirme en ti. Si solo te he metido dos dedos y parecía que no cabía nada más, cuando hunda mi miembro seguro que llegaré al cielo.

Abro mucho los ojos ante sus sinceras y cochinas palabras y solo puedo desear con más ansias que entre en mí.

— Si, me ha gustado…estoy rica—suspiro.

— Si que lo estás. Mucho. Eres una delicia.

Vuelve a devorarme la boca mientras noto como se despoja de su pantalón y sus calzoncillos. Su pene duro y ancho apretándose contra mi muslo, a escasos centímetros de mi entrada. Lo cojo por los hombros y lo alejo de mí, necesito mirarlo por entero. Él me obedece y se aparta lo suficiente para que pueda contemplarlo. Dejo escapar un jadeo que se convierte en gemido. Es tal y como me imaginaba: largo, duro y grueso. Aunque no tan grande como creía en un principio y no puedo evitar recordar mis novelas románticas. Prefiero mil veces la realidad a la ficción. Alzo la mirada y veo que Tom me está mirando, embebiéndose de cada expresión que dejo lucir en mi rostro. Con seguridad y la valentía que me caracterizan alargo el brazo y agarro su dureza, está caliente y húmeda en la punta. Con el pulgar limpio la gotita de semen y la esparzo por toda la punta, moviendo mi mano arriba y abajo para facilitar la fricción. Lo escucho gemir y observo que acaba de cerrar los ojos mientras me sujeta la mano con fuerza y me ayuda con el movimiento.

— Tengo que estar dentro de ti Granger, lo quiero ya.

— Hazlo, hazlo Tom. Yo tampoco aguanto más.

Me aparta con rudeza la mano de su miembro y con una de las suyas me sujeta las muñecas por encima de mi cabeza. La imagen que estamos dando debe ser tan erótica que solo de imaginarla noto como me empapo de nuevo. Mi sujetador sigue en su sitio, por debajo de mis pechos pero no me molesta. Nos besamos y mordemos con ardor, y esta vez soy yo la que clavo los dientes en su labio inferior haciendo que brote unas gotitas de sangre. Él gruñe excitadísimo ante mi acción y se separa levemente de mí, veo como la sangre le resbala por la barbilla y saco mi lengua para captarla, acabando por lamerle el labio para limpiar todo rastro de ese liquido caliente y rojo, mientras mis ojos no se separan de los suyos. El azul de su mirada ha desaparecido y están más oscuros que nunca.

— ¡Maldita sea Granger! Tú lo has querido—ayuda a su miembro con una mano para acercarlo a mi entrada y noto una tremenda presión y como poco a poco va entrando en mi interior. _Dios, es muy gruesa._ Lo noto jadear por el esfuerzo y gimo por el dolor y el placer, otra vez. ¿Es que con este hombre será siempre así? ¿Caminando entre los dos filos? Su frente está perlada de sudor y enseñando los dientes—Estás tan…tan jodidamente apretada…—sigue empujando lentamente para entrar en mí, mientras gimo por el placer que me embarga y eso que solo a entrado la punta.

De repente la cocina se ilumina con una luz verdosa y se escucha un chasquido que proviene del salón junto con una voz muy conocida.

— ¡¿Hermione?! ¿Estás en casa verdad? He venido con Ginny que hace tiempo que no os veis.

 _Potter. Te voy a matar muy lentamente._ Los dos nos quedamos quietos y el cesa el avance a mi interior y se retira rápidamente.

— Es Harry— susurro mirándolo asustada y cabreada a la vez. Me estaba divirtiendo mucho.

Sus ojos denotan furia y rabia y me asusto. Joder, es Harry Potter y él es Tom Riddle, se van a matar, se van a matar, se van a matar. Y si Tom no lo mata lo mataré yo por no avisar antes de presentarse en mi casa. Él y su manía de no avisar, y mira que se lo he dicho veces. Tom sigue con la mirada clavada en mí mientras susurra medio divertido medio cabreado:

 _—_ _Te aseguro que no sobrevivirá una tercera vez._

* * *

N/A:

¿Hace calor o es mi impresión solamente? Ya me gustaría que Voldemort me hiciera a mi esas cosas tan cochinas (me encanta esta palabra, **cochina** , ¿a vosotras no? jajaja) Como veis he adelantado la actualización un par de días, así que no os quejareis. :P

Nuestros Tomione ya se van acercando y experimentando...cada vez más. Han hecho su aparición Harry y Ginny que ya tocaba, y aunque es una pareja que a mi punto de vista, son más sosos que un domingo sin sol, no quería separarlos y por eso en esta historia están juntos. Aunque podemos odiarlos un poco más por la manera macabra que tienen de interrumpir a nuestra pareja... También podemos imaginar como es la casa de Hermione, que por supuesto cuenta con su colección de libros eróticos y románticos. Algo así como YO.

Aviso de nuevo que está historia es de contenido adulto y me gusta muuuucho explayarme en los lemmons...hay a quien le gusta leerlos y a quien no. Si eres de los que no, me parece que esta historia no será la tuya ni yo tu autora predilecta porque me gusta describirlo con todo detalle como habréis visto!

Mañana empiezo a trabajar después de 7 meses de baja así que me va a costar lo mio coger el ritmo y seguir con el ritmo de actualización de este fic, seguiré intentando actualizar cada semana pero es posible que en vez de una sean dos...aunque intentaré que no vale? No me odiéis mucho!

Espero que os esté gustando la historia, si es así o si hay dudas y sugerencias ya sabéis, un REVIEW y a mi me haceis muuuuuy feliz. Además que me espabilan para escribir más rápido.

GRACIAS A TODAS

Contesto Reviews (GRACIAS ENORMES Y MILLONES DE BESOS A TODAS!):

 **Natalia Mervel: Gracias guapa! lo de Lucius/Luna puede dar muuucho juego. A ver que hago con ellos. Y si, a Tom tenía que dejarlo con algo de magia. Es demasiado poderoso para el Ministerio. Un beso!**

 **Cullen-21-gladys: Gracias por el review! Me gusta saber que te gusta! Luna y Lucius está por ver! Pero puede ser divertido. Besos!**

 **SimiKatolis: Gracias de nuevo!Tom en verdad tiene su corazoncito y hacerle daño a Hermione no entra en sus planes, por eso se arrastra un poco por ella, y menos mal. Que tiene que cuidarla! Verdad que Luna es un amor? aunque...un amor muy juguetona! Yo tampoco me la imaginaba así hasta que la escribí! jajaja Ya ves que he vuelto a actualizar un poco antes! Espero que me ames un poco más! Un besote!**

 **Guest: Gracias por el review pero déjame un nombre para nombrarte la próxima vez! Un besito!**

 **Babyday25: Gracias por tu comentario y bienvenida! Me anima mucho leeros y que me deis opiniones y me hagais preguntas. Como ves si que hablaré de Harry, de los demás a quien te refieres? Un beso!**

 **KAYTRANADA: Claro que te contesto! Ya que os tomáis tiempo para escribirme yo intento tomarlo para contestaros! :) Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el anterior! Y como ves hay muuuucha más salsa! y la que queda! jajaja Y en cuanto a cuantos capítulos tendrá...no tengo una idea definida...aunque espero que no supere la veintena. Un besote!**

 **CamGem1212: Graciaaaas bonita de nuevo por tu review! mi number 1! Me a gustado mucho leer tu review y la cantidad de info y opiniones que me das! Como ves en este cap Hermione está muy centrada en lo que a Tom se refiere, sabe el daño que a hecho y que podría haber hecho si llega a ganar, pero está totalmente dividida, Por un lado la lujuria la somete y por otro la razón la golpea. La pobre recibe por todos lados...Y en cuanto al virus ya hay vacuna por lo que están erradicandolo poco a poco. De los padres de Herms es posible que hable de ellos en otros caps...a ver que se me ocurre. Aunque ideas ya tengo. En cuanto a Seamus y Alecto Carrow aaarrrrggg a mi me sangran los ojos también. Pobre Seamus! Pero alguien tenia que salir fastidiado aquí. Aunque creo que no escribiré sobre ellos para que no enferméis ni yo tampoco... Me alegro mucho de que te esté gustando la historia y espero que me sigas escribiendo tus reviews como hasta ahora ya que me ayudan mucho. Un beso muy grande!**

 **S-CPHR: Madre mía que lío con tu review! lo recibí como doble pero cortado y ayer lo recibí de nuevo entero! Menos mal que te identificaste porque no sabía quien eras jajajaja Gracias por tu gran review! Ya te he contestado al PM también. Si al final hago un Luna/Lucius serás la primera en saberlo, aunque hay varias muy interesadas en esta pareja como tu también! Como ves en este cap hay lemmon del bueno...espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas, ya me dirás. Y el auror del Ministerio...bueno...se puede jugar con él. Aunque ya veremos! Piensa que Tom se pone celoso por TODO. Un beso muy muy grande! Y si que entendí tu juego de palabras con Luna y Lucius! xDDD (Por Dios ya me contestaste al PM! Que rapidez! Te conesto cuando pueda!)**

 **TheDiariesDarkness: Gracias por tu review y bienvenida al fic!Me alegra que te guste tanto como a mi escribir sobre ellos. Un beso! (Luna es la mejor jajaja)**

-Nake-


End file.
